Exclusive
by Zedmen
Summary: But Fiora did not need a trophy wife like every other Demacian noble, she had never been much of one to follow trends and choose something (or someone in this case) only to fit in. She wanted someone different, a diamond in the rough, and Syndra was just that. Short sets of stories involving Fiora and Syndra, leaving M up for future mature content.
1. Exclusive

**Please note:** Apologies for any mistakes done in this short series of drabbles for these two, none of this has been particularly proof read and I am only putting it here as a keep sake of some things I wrote for my favorite couple! And to share with all of you, of course. Enjoy, and sorry for any errors!

Shuffle, shuffle.

"Mm…"

Shuffle, shuffle…

"Stop it." Syndra grunted, examining the refined contours of Fiora's arms that wrapped around her as lavender slowly peered open. "A few more minutes." The mage demanded, for what was probably the ninth or tenth time that morning.

In response to this, Fiora loomed closer to Syndra's form (if that was even possible at this point) and right above her ear. Tightening her grip around the mage's tired form, she lightly blew against her ear.

"Hey!"

"Good, now you're awake." Fiora chuckled lightly, pressing her lips against her lover's elegant neck (a few stray strands of platinum would catch in her lip's embrace during this; but that was expected). Meanwhile, her hands brushed along Syndra's naked form with affection, running along each bruise or love mark that Fiora had left during their night… A thank you.

It was certainly an anomaly where Syndra would stay the night, so Fiora had always made it a ritual to be certain that the mage knew she was grateful for her presence. Waking before her to allow her a proper 'good morning', ensuring to smother the other with affections. It was all routine now, and it certainly has been working as of late. Syndra has been staying in the Laurent manor more and more it seemed, much to Fiora's delight.

After several moments of peaceful silence, only the sound of lips pressing against skin filling the room; Syndra would speak.

"So, then. I suppose you need to be leaving?" She hesitated with this question, turning around to face Fiora properly. Though her face was guised with that of a stoic expression, her eyes glinted with mild worry for the day ahead. A well placed apprehension, knowing that Fiora intended to butt heads with a rather impressive challenger today.

To this, Fiora seemed to perk up as if she completely forgot. "Oh, yes. Right." A smile graced upon her lips as she pressed one last kiss upon Syndra's cheek, beautiful aquamarine eyes glinting with happiness. She hardly noticed the worry that glazed Syndra's own, far too enamored with the current moment.

"Thank you for reminding me." She finished, reluctantly releasing her hold upon Syndra and sitting up. A delightful little hum emitted from her throat as a hand reached up to run across her hair, straightening it out a bit from the mess that Syndra had turned it into the night prior. She peered back for a moment before she would stand up properly, admiring the sight of Syndra's form sprawled across her bed.

Fiora's bed.

She could not believe it at times that this woman had chosen her, she was certain Syndra could have anyone she wished for. Whether it be man, woman, or some other anomaly… She was certain anyone would fall to their knees for this woman, and yet she had the pleasure of doing so. It caused an excited chill to run down her spine at the thought, despite her apprehension that one day Syndra may leave and find someone she deserves.

There were times that Fiora would question why she simply did not lay down the law with the other, tell Syndra that she should simply be with Fiora and Fiora should simply be with her. That there was no point in another woman as another woman was not Syndra, and Fiora did not want to bother if that was the case.

But she feared she may scare Syndra off with such remarks; so she simply held her tongue. She has held her tongue for quite some time, and it was getting rather stressful… Hopefully the duel today would help relinquish these feelings. The thought itself encouraged her to walk across the room, and in front of the stand that held her armor.

Syndra, now fully awake, would watch each movement Fiora made. From the way her hair seemed to fall perfectly into place after one sweep of Fiora's hand, to the way her body became so beautifully in place when the other stood due to years of perfecting her posture and stance. Lavender orbs would catch every movement and every subtle change in demeanor, admiring the other from afar.

In her state of wonder watching Fiora's form, she lost track of her thoughts in a matter that pressed so heavily on her mind. The matter being of Fiora's newest opponent, a rather menacing man visiting from Noxus intent on putting the woman to shame. Now, Syndra was never one to doubt Fiora, she was certain that her lover would win (they did not label her the grand duelist for nothing, after all).

However, she did not wish to see Fiora be harmed in the process.

Who knows what this man is capable of? She could only imagine the perfectly crafted muscle of Fiora's back being stained with blood and bruises as she gazed upon them, the woman's perfect postured ruined by a limp due to a broken leg or shoulder. It sent a chill of fear down Syndra's spine, she then turned her thoughts to something more lighthearted.

But it was still about Fiora, and she was uncertain as to why.

She remembered the day that the two truly met, the young adventurous girl knocking upon her window and refusing to leave until Syndra allowed her inside. She remembered how that girl would pester her to perform tricks with her magic, staring in awe and calling the girl far more beautiful and astounding than any other girl she knew in Demacia. She remembered how disappointed she felt when the little tree climber had to leave back to Demacia, and how she had lost her first friend that day.

Then, she remembered when she found that friend once more, and the second she did, she taunted the now older woman about how silly she was as a child. Calling Fiora her little tree climber, acting as if she was not so… Excited over finding this friend she lost so long ago, and how enamored she was that Fiora embraced this reunion as well.

Syndra then recalled the night that attraction was confessed, Fiora reinstating every point she had made as a child. That the mage was still the most beautiful, astounding woman that she has had the privilege to meet. She remembered how well this wooed Syndra into a wondrous night with the other, and how Fiora reluctantly allowed her to leave her chambers and return to Ionia after they acted upon this passion.

It was these recollections and more that forced themselves in Syndra's mind that caused her to speak as Fiora was to put the last piece of her armor on, her shoulder pad. "Would you like to make a bet?" The mage broke the silence, tilting her head at Fiora questioningly.

Fiora, unable to ignore Syndra or decline a challenge, responded quickly. "Of course." She stated, buckling her shoulder pad into place and turning to stare at the other curiously.

"If you win this duel and return to me without a scratch upon your person, then I shall stay. With you, only you."

The duelist stared at the other in awe for a moment, her jaw slacked. "I…" She caught her breath, straightening her posture. "And if I lose this bet?"

"Then I leave. For good."

Aquamarine eyes opened widely, shock and uncertainty replaced that happiness that gleamed within them only moments ago. Was Syndra serious? Yes, of course. Fiora knew that tone well, and it was not one that Syndra used to jest with. It would take moments of thought before Fiora would respond, pondering each and every syllable that left Syndra's mouth again and again in her mind until she came up with an appropriate response.

"I will not fail."

"Of course you won't, my little tree climber."

With that, Fiora fetched her rapier and tucked it into it's sleeve at her side. Confidence arose within the woman, and she could not help but smile like a buffoon the entire way to the duelist's ring. The duelist had never felt so driven to win in such a long time, never has she been so excited to draw her sword to an opponent.

Not because this man served to be a worthy opponent to the grand duelist, no. It was because, for once in a long time, Fiora had a true drive to win and not simply cut down a man for insulting her family's name. Into the ring she stepped, sure she would not fail the task that her sovereign had set upon her.

Opposite to her was the man she was to face, a talented swordsman hailing from Noxus. Though she feared injury from this duel at some point or another, she knew now that she would sustain none.

It was quite a long show of blades, the man was quite agile and as talented as expected. A dance of steps would play out this duel, never have the Demacian citizens claimed to have seen Fiora perform so perfectly since her duel with her father. The passion in which she danced along the field the same as that fateful day, as if she strove for something within that duel that no one could explain; they could simply look upon her in awe of her beauty and grace.

In the end, of course, there was no doubt whom the winner was that emerged. Fiora ending the man's life with a swift cut to his neck, and a bow of victory to his corpse. Onlookers cheered at the magnificent performance, except one in particular that stood still.

Or rather, floated still.

Fiora wasted no time in weaving her way through the crowds and into the arms of this person, successfully ruining Syndra's attire with the blood of the recently deceased that stained her armor as she embraced Syndra. Leaning back for a moment, she smirked victoriously at the other. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I won." She purred, pressing a kiss upon Syndra's nose. A few onlookers took it upon themselves to make a noise of disgust at the display, but Fiora did not care. More pressing matters were at hand.

Syndra, in turn, smiled at this remark and pressed a proper kiss upon Fiora's lips. "Hm. I don't know." Her eyes scanned Fiora from top to bottom, looking for any damage. None, absolutely none. Not even a scratch upon her armor, Syndra was actually quite impressed. "I think I will have to check you more thoroughly in the manor, to ensure that you have won without cheating."

To this, Fiora swooped Syndra up in her arms with ease. And despite her fatigue, practically ran the two all the way back up to the Laurent manor.

Needless to say, Syndra did not find a single wound upon Fiora's skin.


	2. Pool Party Fiodra

If there's two things that were on top of the long list of things that annoyed Syndra, it was water and people. So, when Fiora's brilliant idea was to offer a day full of both of those things, Syndra was quick to decline. Unfortunately for her, saying 'no' to such a request was not an option given by Fiora. The duelist was, for whatever reason, relentless in her pursuit to have Syndra join her for a pool party with many of the champions in the League.

Syndra had never seen Fiora try so hard to convince her into something, the duelist usually taking on a stoic, and otherwise neutral opinion on most topics. It almost scared her how convincing Fiora could be when she truly wanted something, and needless to say, it was only a few days into this newfound attitude that Syndra simply caved in. I mean…. How long could she truly say no to the other?

Not long enough, apparently.

Regardless, Syndra was sure to be well suited to this little vacation. While Fiora opted for a playful, and attractive choice of attire; Syndra chose the opposite. Her clothing aiming to be as off putting to people as she possibly could, in hopes that she would not be approached by anyone asking why she wasn't in the water or if she'd like to play some silly little beach game.

Adorning Syndra, she wore a two piece bathing suit which was strung together in a complicated lace around her body. High heels, to ensure her height would look domineering even without her usual floating. Sunglasses, which ironically, we're blocked from view by a large beach hat. Oh, and of course, at least a truck load of sunscreen. She assumed this, along with her monster of an umbrella, would make for avoiding the general public of the party simple.

Surely she would have gotten away with such a plan too, if not for her partner being the supposed life of said party.

Fiora had no intention of hiding under an umbrella with the woman she had dragged to such a get together, she was busy gallivanting around the pool like she owned it despite the numerous others in it with her. Among them was Tryndamere, the poor man having his silly foam sword cut in half by Fiora when playfully challenging her to a 'duel'. Needless to say, himself and everyone else in the pool soon learned to not jest about dueling with the Grand Duelist…. As made apparent by their surprised expressions when Fiora had walked away like nothing had even happened, prior to slicing Tryndamere's favorite toy in half with a simple foam sword.

How does one even cause harm with such a playful and silly object? Apparently, all you have to do is be Fiora Laurent.

Why, even the brooding sovereign couldn't help but give a giggle from beneath her sanctuary. Naturally, this caused her ever playful partner to quickly approach Syndra's station with newfound curiosity. Too caught up in her own solitude in her corner, Syndra couldn't help but jump in surprise when she heard that familiar accent voice itself over the chitter-chatter of the other party-goers.

"Mon cher, it seems you are beginning to enjoy yourself, no?" Fiora questioned, wasting no time in breaching the personal space that Syndra worked so hard to keep safe. The duelist opting to lay down next to the other upon her blanket, her arm wrapping confidently around Syndra's shoulders as if to say 'you're mine, and thus you cannot deny me this right to bother you'.

Well, that's the way Syndra took it, anyway.

"You are a true fool, Fiora Laurent, if you believe I will ever enjoy this foolish display." Syndra stated firmly, her head motioning towards the joyful champions gallivanting within the pool. She also made a point of shrugging the arm off her shoulder, not that Fiora cared or acknowledged this point. In fact, it only caused the duelist to hold the other tighter.

"Then I will take it that you still do not plan on coming in the pool." Fiora replied teasingly, knowing full well that the one rule set upon this little get together was that, and she quotes, 'Syndra is not to EVER go near that disgusting liquid deathbed'. She agreed only to finally get Syndra to come with her, but she truly had no intention of following this rule. Actually, the whole thing only ended up peaking her curiosities as to why an omnipotent mage was so against something as simple as water.

"Though, you must indulge my curiosities mon amour… Why is it again that you are so against coming into the water with me?" Fiora questioned, rolling on top of Syndra and prodding the oversized hat that covered a good portion of her partner's face.

"That is hardly any of your business." Syndra retorted quickly, her hand reaching up to flick the offending hand upon her hat. "And even if it were your business, I still would not tell you." She then added, bopping Fiora on the nose to insinuate her response.

"Hm. Well, there must be a reason…. Could it be you are afraid? No, that is unlike you. Do the people bother you that much? I don't believe that either, you put up with them every other day…. I see no reason why you would not be fine with their company today." Fiora hummed in thought, stroking her chin as she peered at Syndra from just above her shades as if looking for an answer. "Unless…!"

A dramatic pause was given, a snarky grin grew upon Fiora's features.

"You cannot swim!"

At this comment, Syndra's form tensed. Her muscles flexed against her skin, and she did that cute little thing she does when she is either annoyed or embarrassed, her teeth lightly biting her bottom lip. This was more than enough proof for Fiora, who in turn pressed the palm of her hand against the deepening red blur that was Syndra's cheek at the moment.

And, before Fiora could even think to gloat, Syndra would speak a very subtle yet firm….

"Shut up."

"Hm? But I was not saying anythi–" Fiora could not even be bothered to finish her sentence, Syndra's finger immediately finding placement atop her lips. "Oh, come now. There's no need to be embarrassed." The duelist mused in a delighted little purr, simply moving that finger slightly to the side and out of her way.

Syndra, seething from beneath her hat, did not reply. Though, the blatant crimson (that almost matched the streak in Fiora's hair), made it apparent what she was thinking. "Go away." She would finally mumble out after moments of silence, her tone taking on that of a small child having been upset by their parent.

To this, Fiora did get off of the other, but only for a moment to tilt the large umbrella over the two and give them some privacy. Once assured that no one peeking in could see them, she would scoop Syndra up and into her lap with little regard for the mage's current feelings. "Oh, come now. You know I did not mean to make fun of your little predicament." She mused, the hands on the small of Syndra's back would pull her closer.

Syndra, already embarrassed, squirmed at the way she was manhandled by other other. "I told you to stop talking, yet you keep going. Just stop." She huffed out at Fiora in annoyance, arms folding beneath her bosom. Admittedly, deep DEEP down, Syndra was more than appreciative for the attention she was receiving. She enjoyed this playful side of Fiora, even if she would refuse to admit it.

On her end, Fiora did not seem to care for Syndra's obvious disdain for the situation. She knew well her partner was not the greatest with expressing her emotions, and probably enjoyed the attention. That is just how Syndra is, and Fiora knew this side of her better than anyone else…. For obvious reasons. So, when told to stop, she could only continue pestering her lover by removing the overly large hat upon her head that covered a majority of Syndra's face.

"Hey!" Syndra whined, giving a light shove to Fiora's chest.

"You look strange with such a piece on while wearing sunglasses as well, I am doing you a favor." Fiora replied simply, choosing to remove Syndra's sunglasses next. "Besides, you know I cannot stand it when your face is hidden away like that." She added, in obvious reference to Syndra's usual attire always hiding a portion of her face. Perhaps it was an Ionian thing? What with Zed, Shen, Akali, Jhin, and numerous others always choosing to hide their face.

Regardless of reasoning, it often drove Fiora crazy when Syndra did such a thing.

Syndra huffed once more, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Fiora was relentless today, she was surprised the other did not simply dunk her in the water yet for a simple giggle. "And who ever said you could dictate what I wear, 最愛のバラ?" She questioned, using the nickname for Fiora that she only really tended to use when she was having a particularly loving moment with other.

Fiora noticed this quickly, having caught onto Syndra's little tendencies and ways of showing affection by now. "Mon cher, I do not decide what you wear… Only how it is taken off." She teased, pushing Syndra gently back upon the blanket beneath them and pinning her there. Fiora decidedly moving her own sunglasses up to the top of her head, allowing to get a proper view of the flustered sovereign below her.

Fiora was, by all means, a woman of good taste. She grew up with almost everything her heart desired, and she had fought and won many battles for everything else. So, in a partner, she expects nothing less than perfection suited to the empire she has made for herself. She deserved this, and she knew it well. Syndra, in her opinion, fit the bill perfectly for what Fiora felt she deserved.

If the immense power, noble blood, and impressive title were not enough, Syndra possessed many other qualities that kept Fiora's heart held tightly in her grasp. The way her feminine figure was so perfectly sculpted, her perfect posture that only a woman of true confidence could achieve, and the lustrous strands of platinum that seemed to dance on their own, were among her favorite qualities of her sovereign.

But Fiora did not need a trophy wife like every other Demacian noble, she had never been much of one to follow trends and choose something (or someone in this case) only to fit in. She wanted someone different, a diamond in the rough, and Syndra was just that. Her quirky ways, mysterious past, and odd lifestyle all fit into a bundle of immense power and command had always intrigued Fiora. Syndra was a black sheep, and as a black sheep herself, Fiora could never truly help her attraction towards the other.

In moments such as these, she took her time to admire her diamond in the rough. How lucky she had been to find such a person, so fitted to who Fiora had built herself to be. "Tu es parfait." She would whisper, forgetting the two were in public as she nuzzled herself into the soft porcelain skin of Syndra's neck. It was apparent her thoughts had wandered, as Fiora only tended to use her first tongue when she was truly caught in the moment.

Syndra was still well aware of the rather public setting, if only for the fact she hated it, but opted not to say anything. For one, Syndra never was one to care for the opinions of others. She never truly has, honestly. Her reasoning being a Queen should not bother with the opinion of ants, even if they are well respected ants such as the champions of the League. Secondly, she simply adored when Fiora would get like this. Syndra enjoyed attention, but only from certain people, and at the top of that short list was Fiora.

No one could see them from behind their monster of an umbrella, anyways. So, Syndra assumed there was nothing for them to worry about.

Fiora continued her ministrations down Syndra's collar bone and chest, feathering her kisses along Syndra's upper body. The faded pink of her lip gloss leaving it's mark along the pale skin of the mage's stomach as she went further downwards, hands clasped around Syndra's back to arch her upwards and further into her touch. Fiora softly murmuring what sounded like more French into Syndra's skin as she went, but it was too indistinct for Syndra to catch what her lover was saying.

After a prolonged period of praising her partner, Fiora finally raised her head to lay upon one of Syndra's shapely thighs. Azure orbs staring up at Syndra from her new placement, soon meeting the gaze of lavender. There was a quiet stillness that filled the air as they simply watched each other, only interrupted by the other party-goers chatting, with an occasional yell now and again, in the background.

Manicured digits massaged gently along Syndra's thighs, and the too lay there for what seemed like hours (but in reality was only a few minutes). Syndra finally at ease with the whole situation, even with her little secret of being unable to swim known to Fiora now. After a few more minutes, the mage finally rested her head back and closed her eyes as she simply rested. Enjoying the company of her lover, she'd not have even thought to guess what would happen next.

Fiora struck like a predator that had been stalking their prey for hours when she had noticed Syndra relax, quickly moving to gather the notably smaller mage up into her strong arms. Sunglasses fell back into place above azure hues as she ran towards the water, Syndra in hand. Had anyone been watching, the duelist almost looked like a blur as she ran across the entire pool area and towards the water.

Syndra, still trying to comprehend what was happening, was completely caught off guard and could not even think to do something about it. All she had remembered was enjoying herself and relaxing, the subtle shift and then quick movements of her partner; and a rather familiar feminine voice yelling 'no running by the pool!' before….

Splash!

The sovereign became submerged in water, panicking from beneath the surface of it before promptly being lifted out of it by the same person who had dumped her into it. Sprawled upon Fiora's shoulder, she knew exactly what had happened the second she heard the echoed laughter of the many champions in the pool. Her first thought being to obliterate the entire thing, but realized that that may be a bit over dramatic.

Her second thought was to punish Fiora and get the Hell off her shoulder, but looking down she realized she was stuck there or in the water until Fiora felt differently. So, in a last ditched effort, she simply decided to yell. Many of which were choice words in Ionia targeted at the woman holding her, causing Zed to snicker and Shen to sneer in disgust from their spot at the pool side as the two ninjas watched the show.

"Hm? What was that, mon cher?" Fiora purred, having heard many of those words prior in the other times she had managed to anger her lover. To insinuate this point, she would lower Syndra ever so slightly towards the water.

"Don't you DARE." Syndra spat, arms hooking themselves tightly around Fiora's neck.

"Sorry, I still can't hear you…" Fiora repeated, once again lowering Syndra. This time, enough for her to touch the water. "You'll have to speak up."

Syndra realized now what Fiora's game was, and was perfectly done with making a fool of herself in front of the entirety of the pool's denizens. Most of them having redirected their gaze to the display that the two put on, and a good few of them greatly amused by the whole thing. "Fine." She finally huffed, causing Fiora to smirk. "Fiora Laurent, would you _please_ put me back down on the–"

Before Syndra could even finish her sentence, Fiora promptly dropped her point blank into the pool once more. Causing an eruption of laughter once again, and a victorious smile to pull on a certain duelist's lips…

That same duelist being the one who slept on the couch of her own home for the next six months, while her girlfriend solemnly swore to NEVER let Fiora Laurent convince her into anything ever again.


	3. Teacher and Student

One, two, three.

And one, two, three.

And…

"Mmf!" Her training regimen completely ruined by the lips of one mischievous sovereign, of whom seemed very satisfied with her work as made evident by the coy grin that stretched across the very lips that placed themselves on the other's own. But, before her partner could make a move to push the other away, Syndra was already a good few feet away from her.

That snarky little grin still stretched upon her face.

"And what do you zink you are doing?!" Came the frustrated voice of one Fiora Laurent; of whom had a very suspicious light shade of red running across her sharp features. However, that did not stop azure hues from lidding themselves into an accusing glare at the woman whom so rudely interrupted her training.

"I think what I am doing is fairly clear. Is there a problem, dearest?" Syndra shot back, one leg moving to rest atop the other as she floated idly in the air. A free hand twirling a string of long platinum tresses between each digit as lavender looked upon azure with amusement.

Fiora only snorted in response to this, turning on her heel to stride across the room and stop in front of the large weapon rack that rested against the adjacent wall. "Ze problem is you interrupted me!" The real problem being, however, that the other managed to catch Fiora off guard and now the duelist was stuck with this idiotic look on her face! She would, of course, have to put Syndra in her place for such vile actions.

Grabbing an additional rapier from the rack with her free hand, she turned on her heel once more to face the intruder. Composing herself, she cleared her throat and spoke once more. "You know it is of ze utmost importance I finish my training properly each day." She shamed the other and not saying another word, she strode towards the mage, stopping only a few feet away. Raising her nose up to the other, she brought one hand up to point down at the floor demandingly.

"Get down."

"I will no-"

"Now!"

Syndra tilted her head, unused to Fiora raising her voice to the mage. Sure, she had seen the other get upset with common villagers or lowly servants. But never has she heard the duelist raise her voice to Syndra, nor has Syndra ever listened to one's orders before… Until now.

Perhaps it was the shock of the moment, or pure curiosity that fueled her next actions but she did as she was told. Slowly she descended to the ground, feet hitting the hardwood of the dojo with a small 'thud'. "Now what?" Syndra questioned, crossing her arms just beneath her shapely chest.

"If you wish to be involved in my training regimen…" Fiora began, reaching forward with a blade in hand. Offering it to Syndra. "Zen you shall do so properly." She finished, pushing the rapier into Syndra's grasp. Turning on her heel, she walked a few paces away from Syndra and resumed her stance but did not make a move; simply holding her rapier outwards at Syndra.

Syndra stood for a few moments, brow raised as her gaze fixed itself upon the blade that lay in her hands. "This seems unnecessa-"

"Raise your weapon."

Syndra did not move, only fixing her lavender orbs upon the strange woman that stood in front of her. "You cannot be seri-"

To this, Fiora lunged with a certain slowness as Syndra, giving her enough time to react and raise the weapon into a parry. The mage gaze at her reaction in awe, but was given no time to be impressed as she felt Fiora move once again and slice to the left. Narrowly missing the bare flesh of the Sovereign's cheek.

"I vill not miss next time." Fiora warned as she moved back, and then forward to slice to Syndra's side once more. In response, the mage parried once again. "Good, now you strike me." Syndra blinked, before doing as instructed and lunging forward awkwardly.

To this, Fiora circled Syndra's blade with her own and knocked the weapon out of Syndra's grasp. "What are yo-" The mage began before she was once again cut off by Fiora grasp the mage's arm between the digits of her free hand. Dragging her close, a coy smirked ran across the duelist's sharp features.

"How you say… Payback." Fiora replied back with a sudden affection reflecting unto her voice, and she leaned in with intent to press her lips against the rosy lips of Syndra's own. It lasted a few moments before Fiora ended it abruptly and her usual serious demeanor returned to her expression.

"That was not fai-"

Fiora gestured to the rapier on the floor. "From ze top."

"You can't be serious." Syndra scoffed, her jaw opening ever so slightly as she stared at the blade that lay on the floor.

To this, Fiora simply rose her weapon and that coy smirk returned onto her features. With a reluctant sigh, Syndra would reach to pick up the weapon once more.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. A Battle of Heights

Smol and... Tol?

Or, rather, quite the opposite… To Fiora's dismay. It was no doubt the woman usually towered over men and women alike with ease, and the duelist enjoyed it with a quiet (or, on occasion, not so silent) arrogance. Her own height (standing at a tall six foot four) making it so she could look down at those she felt were beneath her, her long legs carrying her like a proud gazelle amongst the masses of sheep.

However, a certain mage would not give her the satisfaction. Hovering just out of reach of Fiora, a smug grin tugging at her lips.

"…"

"…"

It had became more of a staring contest than anything at this point, a contest in which Fiora knew she would inevitably lose. Syndra had the upper hand, and both of them knew that. Unfortunately for Syndra, the grand duelist would not lose so easily… Even it it was a simple battle of prides.

"I am done with this nonsense." Fiora finally huffed, turning on her heel to leave. Syndra held a victorious smile at this, not saying a word to the other as Fiora walked away. She would get her chance to gloat later on, after all. However, she would not be given the chance.

Fiora had only seeked to trick Syndra, distract her so she could finally catch the mage. She waited only a couple moments until she would pounce, like a lioness who had caught her meal that she had been tracking for hours. And oh, what a meal it would be as Fiora simply dragged Syndra to the ground.

Syndra's smug grin soon faded, and was replaced with an irrefutable look of 'I fucked up'. Fiora did not say a word, simply quirking a delicate eyebrow victoriously at the other. A strong sentiment of 'What now?' inked Fiora's features as azure bore down into lavender.

Syndra did not have a response to this, caught off guard by the action completely. Her eyes slightly wider than usual, and her face slightly redder. She had not realized how tall Fiora truly was until this happened, not did Fiora realize how small Syndra was in comparison. Looking to either side, the mage's wrists were quite firmly pinned.

…She would have to find a way out of this. And as her mind ran a mile a minute with ideas, one particular one happened to stand out as her gaze caught onto the rosy lips above her. "You know, you are in the perfect position for me to kiss you right now."

"Wha-" Fiora was cut off by a pair of voluptuous lips pressing against her own rather unexpectedly, loosening her grip on the other from the surprise. And so, before she could truly return such sentiments, the lips pressing against her own were gone. Syndra choosing to take the opportunity she had made for herself and disappear in a gust of wind.

Leaving Fiora kneeling alone upon the ground, cursing herself for her blunder. Not that she had lost, no. It was because they had both won this round, and there was no loser.

…She would be certain to break this tie in the future.


	5. 私はあなたのものです (Mature)

**This chapter is very MATURE, don't read it if you are at work! Haha.**

 **Also, this was co-written by a close friend of mine; enjoy!**

Imagine if you will, that you are going about your usual business. You find yourself wrapped in a tender embrace from behind from your lovely Fiora. You anticipate some casual, sweet nothings when she whispers in your ear, but when you hear the soft, husky "I want you…now." it's laced with something different…a rich, dark lust drips off every word and it sends an unfamiliar, but not unwelcome sensation rippling down your spine.

She accentuates her point with a nip on your ear that turns into a train of soft kisses down your neck, as if to distract you from the fingers that snake along your sides and latch on to your hips. You expect for this stream of gentle affections to continue as such, but suddenly she whips you around and shoves you backwards against the wall. She pins you there by your wrists, staring into your eyes for a moment. In them sparks something wild, something animalistic. A predator about to feast.

She presses herself against you, heavy and rough, to communicate not just the weight of her toned form grinding hard against you, but the weight of her lust, the weight of her desire for your body…the weight of her need for you. Releasing one of your wrists, she grabs a fistful of hair from the base of your neck and roughly tilts your face upwards, savoring for a moment the ragged breath that escapes from your slightly parted lips before she lowers  
hers to meet them…almost. She stops right before contact, a slight smirk appearing as she enjoys your reaction to the tease.

How odd it felt, to have the tables turned _so easily_ …

By all means, she should be impressed. Fiora had caught her off guard, a rarity in itself, and with that she had pressed the advantage that Syndra had never given her in the past. As in the past, Fiora was never one to be so forward with her approach. Many did not have the talented feet and agility to catch Syndra, most feared what would happen if they did manage to. For a short time, Fiora felt the same in this regard.

Until, that is, she found Syndra had a weak spot for her.

And as one might guess, Fiora has quite the talent for stabbing at one's weakest points. This made no exception to Syndra, and now the mage was aware of this as she was shoved against the wall so harshly by the other. "Wha-" She couldn't help but stare in awe, how the brief contact of the rosy lips upon her neck was cut off so quickly and had changed into something far more… Aggressive.

Fiora, however, did not seem to care. It seemed something else was on her mind, and Syndra noticed her gaze glazed over with something new. There was nothing the sovereign could say to this, each word replaced with silent breaths that grew sharper by the second. She wished to protest such an act, to shame Fiora for thinking she could jump her like this, push her off and claim herself as the dominant of the two.

However, she knew full well Fiora had far more control of this situation than her. Any attempt to fight back would simply be met with the other parrying the act, so she had accepted her fate as the taller woman towered over her with ease and pulled her hair oh so _roughly_. There was a brief pause as Fiora's lips lingered just above her own when she was forced to look upwards, Syndra smirking at the woman as if to challenge her (and far be it from Fiora to decline a challenger…). One taunting word would pass by rosy lips in a soft breath as lavender sharpened it's gaze upon aquamarine.

" _Scared?_ "

The smirk flickers for a second, then widens. An act. A challenge made in vain; the final defense mechanism of cornered prey. Fiora knew better. Knew better than to give this woman the satisfaction of a verbal reply, instead trusting that the tightening of her clenched fist in those gorgeous…..locks of hers…would be enough. She shook her head ever so slightly. Now was not the time to let sentimentality get the better of her. Syndra was a staggeringly beautiful woman, and Fiora loved her very much. She knew how well the expression 'making love' fit the act.

However, there was a time to make love, a time to have sex, and a time to fuck, and right now Fiora really wanted to _fuck_ her girlfriend. Any notion of proceeding with gentle caresses and the like were cast from her mind. Tonight, for a moment, Syndra would know her place.

Fiora leans down and kisses her, and into that kiss she pours all her desire. It is a smothering, overwhelming gesture that yields its intended effect and Fiora smiles into the kiss, feeling Syndra's free hand grip her shoulder as she struggles to maintain her balance. Her tongue makes strong, wild, ravenous motions against that of the other, bringing forth the moans not unlike sweet, sweet music to Fiora's ears. Releasing the grip on her hair, she ends the kiss and claps her hand roughly over Syndra's mouth, her voice low and menacing. "Did I say you could speak?" The quickened breath she feels brushing lightly against her hand lets her know that this definitely wasn't what Syndra anticipated.

She revels in the thought.

She keeps her there for a moment, soaking in the scene before her; Syndra's eyes fixed on her own, those lilac hues unafraid, but just apprehensive enough to be relenting to Fiora's actions. Her breath the only audible sound between them, apart from the blood Fiora hears rushing in her own ears. She pushes her leg between Syndra's, grinding against her roughly and enjoying the change in the focus of those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes. She had much in store yet for this stubborn mage, and no matter what, Syndra _would_ relent.

Syndra snorted in defiance, the muffled breath escaping her nose that had been successfully covered by Fiora's fingers. Had she the ability, had this hand been not so terribly in the way; if she had not been slightly turned on by the use of that powerful voice (the fact it dripped with that gorgeous accent upon each syllable certainly didn't help) threatening her for speaking… She would have barked at Fiora, growling out words of shame for even musing with the fact that the duelist could simply control Syndra in such a way.

However, she did not, she could only meet the hand that went above her lips with a tender kiss. It was almost apologetic, even so Syndra had no reason to feel sorry for speaking. But with the tone Fiora had given her… No. She narrowed her gaze, then bit at the hand pridefully to hopefully force the lithe fingers away from her jaw. Meanwhile, her own hands finding themselves upon the well toned abdomen of the other to help her maneuver her hips to the new sensation betwixt her thighs, the height difference making it hard to stay in tune with how quickly Fiora would change her pace as the other grinded against her.

"Mrph…." She grumbled out into the hand, perhaps a protest… More than likely, a moan to indicate her enjoyment of the attention she was being given. Hands tugged eagerly at the cerulean skin suit that covered the woman's abdomen, making it apparent Syndra was more than ready to stop this teasing show that Fiora had put on. She was not going to be subject to this taunting game the duelist chose to put on tonight, and she would be certain to have her payback later on for Fiora's 'forwardness'.

However, at this rate, she mused with the idea she would not get the chance…

Whatever had gotten into Fiora, it has already bested Syndra.

Fiora furrowed her brow and tilted her head, looking at Syndra incredulously. _Had she really dared to bite..?_ A strong hand firmly wrapped around Syndra's neck and pushed her back, truly pinning her against the wall while Fiora's other hand roughly but deftly navigated the opening of her pants. There would be no ceremony. No ritual. Sydra didn't deserve to be eased into it, not this time. This was about Fiora taking what belonged to her. She maintained firm grip on that slender neck, enjoying the slight squirm. Enjoying the view of those hands that wrapped around her wrist in futile resistance. She didn't dare break eye contact as she shoved her hand into her pants, daring Syndra to do something about it. She moved closer to the helpless mage, making sure that she saw the wide, evil grin on Fiora's face as her fingers met the wetness that she knew would already be there.

She felt the vibrations in Syndra's throat reverberate through her fingers as she moaned from the touch, and that sensation sent a shiver down Fiora's spine. She came closer to Syndra, the hand around her throat moving to the back of her neck as she pressed her forehead against hers, still not breaking the eye contact. As she thrust her fingers into Syndra, the warmth she encountered seemed to spread through her whole body and she couldn't help but audibly exhale, the satisfaction of entering her lover almost too much to bear. She felt Syndra's breath against her own face, the woman's hips tilting into her advances. Every reaction, every sound, every _breath_ fed into Fiora's hunger. Her sounds of ecstasy became rhythmic with Fiora's thrusts, seeming to almost match the wild beat of Fiora's heart as she roughly continued.

Not yet. It wasn't enough.

Fiora shivered as she felt the adrenaline course through her body, spiking her arousal. She withdrew her hand and whipped Syndra around, shoving her unceremoniously onto the table behind her such that she was bent over, her pants slipping lower down around her shapely thighs. Breathless and shivering slightly, Syndra seemed too overwhelmed to right herself, which suited Fiora's intentions as she prepared for the next act. She reached around Syndra's prone form and withdrew the toy from a drawer in the table, lowering her own trousers and attaching it to herself. As she did so, she took pleasure in observing the slowly creeping glisten between Syndra's thighs that was illuminated ever so beautifully from the moonlight that shone through the nearby window.

She rubbed it against Syndra, reveling in the twitch and shudder of the woman's form as her body ached and begged for that which she refused to verabalize. Fiora wanted to coax it out of her. Refused, even, to proceed until Syndra swallowed that stubborn pride. "Well…" she said, her voice a husky growl as she bent over the mage's small body, pinning her wrist behind her back with one hand and guiding the head into her slowly with the other, "Do you want it…?"

Indeed she had dared to bite the other, to defy her.

However, if she knew it would drive Fiora to such a state; she may have bitten **harder.**

"Mm.." Came the throaty response as she felt the lithe fingers entangle around her neck with a harsh grip, lavender orbs trained onto that of azure to find some sort of answer as to why Fiora was like this to begin with. They refused to tell her, as all she saw glazing over the duelist's eyes was almost animal-like desire and a need for dominance. Well, far be it from Syndra not to indulge her.

 _Just this once,_ at least.

As she was entered, there was not much that could be said outside of breathless moans. Her hands finding placement upon Fiora's back to steady herself into each thrust, the other practically lifting her each time due to the notable height difference and power that the duelist put into it. Clawed fingernails dug into the fine fabric of Fiora's attire, the tearing of that same fabric could be heard only moments later as the other continued.

" _More…_ " She would growl, only to be met with Fiora… Stopping? What? Wh- Her answer would be received before she could even continue her question, Syndra being manhandled off the wall and upon the nearby table. Her hands instinctively reached outward and clawed at the empty air in protest, her rump standing tall in the air and wiggle slightly due to the lack of release.

Angered, she thought to stand after Fiora had been absent in their embrace for so long. What? Did she simply wish for Syndra to stay against this table all day? How silly! Frowning, she began to straighten herself. But she would not get the chance as Fiora loomed over her, pressing her weight against Syndra and assuring the sovereign would stay glued to the table. Had she the ability to, she would have pushed Fiora off for being such a tease, but the other was far taller and more built than the mage.

Feeling her wrists pinned behind her with such a tight grip, and the teasing sensation that ran betwixt her legs when only moments ago, she was so close to release… Well, she did not seem to have a choice.

" _Please_."

Came the mumbled whisper into the hardwood of the table, her hips wiggling to-and-fro to attempt to find more pleasure from the little Fiora had given her. Turning her head, her cheek pressed against the table as she would speak up once more. This time far less mumbled than the last, as she knew a simple 'please' would not satisfy Fiora this time.

" _…Please fuck me_."

There they were. Those words. Those three magical words that took an almost physical hold on Fiora's body as she struggled to refrain herself from driving it all into the mage in one go. Her grip on Syndra's wrists tightened as she hissed through her teeth, fighting her own thunderous arousal. Calm, take it slow…make her yearn. Ache. With a one handed grip on those slender wrists, she dragged her nails slowly, harshly down Syndra's back, coming to rest in a vicegrip on her hip. So very slowly she eased herself into the mage, not wanting to miss a single detail of the gorgeous view below her. That lithe hourglass figure, her porcelain skin given an ethereal glow by the moonlight, the unsteady rise and fall of her back as she took Fiora in, the long, drawn out moan that Fiora both felt and heard as she reached her innermost depths.

The bare skin of her lower abdomen finally made contact with the soft skin of the mage's behind, the toned, shapely flesh giving slightly against her push. Of all things, not the sounds, not the sights, but this contact, was what sent the duelist hurtling over the edge. Abandoning all restraint, she slid her hips backwards and _slapped_ her them against the trembling mage as hard as she could, the resulting half gasp, half cry from Syndra only serving to bolster her efforts. This was ecstasy. This was paradise. Fiora ceased conscious thought, letting her carnal desires grip her to the core and fuel her vigor. She was as a well oiled machine, firm, unyielding and strong, her training having elevated her stamina levels to unreal heights.

Her rough thrusts became more and more erratic, losing all sense of controlled rhythm but mounting force, and her motions were soon accompanied by the audible smack of skin on skin as she slammed herself ruthlessly against Syndra. The body beneath her jerked forwards. The clunky sound of wood grating against wood reverberated in her ears as the table was nudged across the floor from the sheer force. Fiora was enraptured. It felt as if her senses had been heightened to a superhuman level. The dull thud of blood pumping hot in her ears became almost deafening. Syndra's sweet, intoxicating scent became overwhelming.

The single drop of sweat that ran down her forearm tingled unbearably against her skin before it left her and dropped onto Syndra's back. _Faster_ still she fucked the mage. Releasing her wrists and gripping harder on those gorgeous hips, Fiora arched her back into her thrusts and threw her head back, panting hard, her eyes furrowed shut and her face a picture of lustful bliss.

Syndra growled lowly as eyes shot up at Fiora (or, what she could manage to see of her), lavender glaring at the other threateningly as she took such a slow pace. She delivered on her end, thus it would make sense that she receives what she wished for! A huff left her lips as she was given this slow, and steady entry.

" _Tease_." She moaned under her breath, hips moving back into the other to take as much as she could. Wrists wriggling in the harsh grip of the other, toes curling against the hardwood of the floor as Fiora increased her pace. Feeling Fiora slam against her this time, she smiled mischievously. "Better." She whispered, before a long and seductive moan left rosy lips.

Syndra was, by all means, not a quiet person. In this situation, especially so. Her neck reclined outward, her chin now finding a resting place on the table as she felt the duelist's form slam against her with such vigor. Loud moans, screams, and the like took their place outside of rosy lips as Fiora went at her. However, unlike the other, she did still have coherent thought during this. She would use this to derive more out of the situation, of course.

And when Fiora released her hand, she would take such an opportunity.

With a wave, her hand shined brightly with a light aura. In it, she grasped the end of a long rope and idly tossed it to whatever she could manage to hit on Fiora (hopefully, this would be enough to coax her into using it, and she would not be too blind sighted with pleasure to miss the small toy). The catch to this rope, of course, was that it led to an attachment around Syndra's neck.

Upon her elegant neck, behind the mess of hair, lay a collar wrapped around it. To assure that Fiora would take note of this, she would kick the other's leg and flip her hair into such a position where the collar was visible. Her head nodded towards the rope that connected to it, and she smiled devilishly.

" _If you are going to fuck me, at least do so correctly.._."

Fiora was snapped out of her lustful trance by the sensation of some kind of cord lightly hitting against her stomach. She stopped momentarily, looking downwards and seeing that it was a thin rope that trailed up Syndra's back. Panting heavily from her recent exertions, she followed its path up the mage's body with slightly unfocused eyes. The elegant hair flip(an impressive feat really, considering Syndra's very inelegant position currently) that followed revealed the collar firmly clasped around that slender neck. Fiora's panting stopped as her breath caught in her throat. _Fuck yes_.

 _"If you are going to fuck me, at least do so correctly…"_

Before she even gave a conscious thought to do as such, she found the rope already winding around her left hand. She couldn't take her eyes off the mage's face, with that wicked grin, anticipating what was in store for her. She gave a short, but sharp yank on the rope. Syndra's head jerked back slightly, her face tilting upwards, a breathy sound of surprise followed by a satisfied moan escaping those crimson stained lips. _Nice._ Fiora looped the rope around her hand once again, making the rope rigid and taught, giving the mage no leeway to move. Then she pulled strongly backwards, more and more, until Syndra's upper half was no longer resting on the table and her back arched into a glorious, feminine curve that pushed her harder onto Fiora, the latter gasping at the sensation.

She tilted her hips firmly forwards in response, their push combined with her pull on the rope granting her even deeper penetration than her previous force alone. She relished in Syndra's long, drawn out moan that became higher and breathier the deeper the duelist pushed into her. She held her self there for a moment, drinking in the shivering sensation of the mage as she trembled, struggling with both accommodating Fiora's length and the resultant pleasure it gave her. Then once again she shoved Syndra roughly back down onto the table, resuming the harsh pounding movements in and out of her, keeping a tight grip on the rope. Pulling it roughly now and again as a reminder to Syndra of the control she had relinquished. What a fucking power trip. Fiora slammed against her harder and faster now, achieving her previous feverish pace as the smacking sound between the two returned. Syndra gasped and almost growled in bliss, her arousal confirmed and reinforced by the wet sensation Fiora felt running down her legs as she pounded her.

She leaned over the mage's back, looping her right arm under Syndra's and gripping her shoulder hard. She bit into her neck, pinning her down on the table further. Her base instincts seemed to scream in her ears as she drank in Syndra's scent and the heat of her body against her own. _Devour this woman. Destroy her. Fuck her till she can't walk. Till she passes out._ She scrunched her eyes shut and slammed against her furiously, her grip tightening on the rope and the table once again jerking forwards from her strength and force.

Loud screams and undignified yelping echoed through the walls of the room, each thrust bringing out a new and unique voice from the other. From deep groans, to adorable little squeaks of ecstasy. Her fingers clawed against the wood of the table in desperation, a fingernail breaking upon the harsh contact against it. Not that Syndra cared, it only caused lavender orbs to roll back further up in pleasure.

" _More, more._ " She purred excitedly as she was brought forward, a soft choking noise being made as she was brought up. Her hands forced to move from the table and onto her breasts to massage eagerly, offering herself pleasure in an area that Fiora has yet to touch. A long, joyous moan of pleasure as she felt Fiora go further into her, and she rejoiced in her first orgasm (as made evident by a very boisterous scream of the duelist's name).

Luckily, she was offered some time to regain herself as Fiora brought Syndra down. A low and sultry growl emitting from her throat as she was lowered once again upon the table, hips grinding eagerly against Fiora for her to continue again. Which, of course, the duelist happily granted as she shoved herself against Syndra at the same pace as before.

"Frisky, aren't we?" Syndra teased as she felt Fiora bite against the tender flesh, undoubtedly drawing blood from the sovereign. As Fiora continued, Syndra would thrust her ass back into her. That was, until, there was a disturbance in their activities.

The table broke.

The table _fucking_ broke, and they went toppling onto the floor beneath them.

And Syndra laughed, she laughed hard.

That was, before, she shifted positions and took the opportunity to climb on top of Fiora. She took the leash that fell upon the floor in their mishap, and she threw it into Fiora's face. She continued to ride the other, hands pressing harshly against the duelist's breasts to claw into the soft flesh of them as she continued.

"Did I say you could **stop**?" She questioned, tilting her head up to the other. "Well?"

Fiora barely felt the pain of hitting the floor, focused as she was on the woman now straddling her. Like a magnet, her hand wrapped around the rope tossed to her. She took a moment to drink in the sight of the mage. Her skin, smooth and flawless, glowed with the slight sheen of moisture produced by their exertions. Her platinum hair, though tousled, framed her flushed face and shoulders exquisitely. The cool moonlight that shone on her made the rise and fall of chest take on a dreamlike air. She was a vision.

The duelist was shocked out of her gaze of wonder by the feel of Syndra's hands pressing into her chest, the sensation tinged with just the right amount of pain that sent pleasure rolling across her body. As Syndra rode her, the weight combined with the motion caused the toy to rub against her in such a way that ignited every nerve ending with ecstasy and her back arched in satisfaction. Getting used to the mage's rhythm, she began to thrust upwards into her, tugging on the rope hard enough to make Syndra's shapely breasts reachable and Fiora obliged, extending an eager hand to grip and massage one roughly.

Harder still she pulled on rope, until the length of Syndra's body lay flat against her own. Harder she thrusted, reveling in the sweet sounds of pleasure Syndra gasped into her ear. Spurred on by the exclamations of the mage on top of her, she reached around and gave her ass a hard _smack_. The sound itself was glorious, as was the reaction it elicited from the mage- a yelp of surprise followed by a gasp of satisfaction. It only made Fiora want to go faster, her efforts more and more pronounced, with her entire lower half lifting off the floor, effectively supporting Syndra's weight as she slammed against her.

Minutes felt like a lifetime and the two bodies remained pressed against each other, Syndra's nails digging into Fiora's skin as the latter relentlessly pumped into her, smacking her ass now and again to heighten the mage's arousal. The duelist felt something stir in her lower half and knew she was close. Almost on reflex she dropped the rope and gripped Syndra's hips. Everything seemed to go white as a series of wild spasms shook her body, her muscles tensing and rippling. Her entire body seemed to arch now, pushing her deeper into and against Syndra. The long cry she gave ended in a gasp as her orgasm ended, her body going limp, giving her barely enough strength to maintain her grip on Syndra's shapely hips.

A purr of satisfaction emitted from Syndra's throat as it was tugged, the collar upon it sure to leave a mark as Fiora abused the power involved with the toy. One could say Syndra was not quick on the draw with sex, she often held out fairly long; however, this time was not the case. The rough pull of the rope was more than enough to push her over the edge, Syndra shutting her eyes tightly as it hit her.

Shivers ran down her entire form as she came, a light coat of fluid making its mark on the strap-on that adorned Fiora's hips. It seems Fiora knew Syndra did as well, taking the opportunity to pull her down to her chest. The mage simply lay relaxed upon it, letting Fiora do the work as she relaxed after her orgasm.

Syndra was back in it only a few moments later, her stamina impeccable enough to keep up with the other (most of the time). Far more sensitive now, her moans and screams of pleasure grew louder. To drown them out, she bit harshly into Fiora's shoulder. Sure to draw blood.

Soon she began evening her thrusts with Fiora's own, hips coming down as Fiora's went up. Her teeth continuing to bite harshly into different parts of Fiora's collar and shoulder, but with less than the last. She did not wish to cause too much harm to the other. Her hips wiggled playfully in Fiora's strong hands, coaxing the other to cum with her this time.

It seemed it worked, as Fiora had uneven paces and her breathing became rapid as she clung to Syndra. The very thought pushed Syndra over once again as well, and her arms would wrap lovingly around Fiora's back as she did so. This time, however, Fiora stopped. Which was fine with Syndra; she has gotten rather sore.

Peppering sweet, long kisses along the wounds she inflicted upon Fiora's neck as they lay on the broken pieces of the table, a thought occurred to her. "If it were a real one, you would have been finished a good twenty minutes ago." She laughed, removing Fiora from within her as she rolled onto the floor beside the other. "Of course, knowing you, you would have kept going anyways."

She smiled playfully, running her hand over the collar as she removed it from her neck. Dark bruises lay under it, undoubtedly due to Fiora's fierce use of it. "What do you think?" She questioned, tilting Fiora's face over to look at what she did. "I could heal this with a simple spell. Would you prefer I keep it?" She ran a hand over Fiora's chest, moving into whisper in Fiora's ear. Her hot breath hitting against the other's skin.

" _That way everyone will know I am yours, and yours alone~_ "

As the mage moved in close and whispered those sweet words, Fiora kissed her cheek softly. "Keep it. It would save me the trouble of reminding them of what they should already know." Despite her quick response, Syndra's words had stirred something in Fiora's chest and she propped herself up on one elbow to better look at the other. She smiled as she gazed into those lavender orbs, shining like gems in the moonlight. Fiora absentmindedly stroked Syndra's cheek before leaning down and planting a long, heartfelt kiss on her lips.

Her chest ached again and she buried her face in Syndra's neck, silently chastising herself. Since when did she ever get this emotional, except when stupidly drunk? Even in spite of her self-scolding, she couldn't help but blurt out "Hey..You know, I really do lov-…well. You know." She hugged Syndra closely, almost using the crook of her neck to hide in embarrassment. She decided to bury her feelings by busying herself with actions instead. A gentle trail of kisses down the mage's neck began, Fiora pressing her lips against that perfect skin with the utmost care. Down to her chest, now, the duelist's warm tongue trailing circles around each nipple in turn as she caressed and massaged each breast.

Breathy sighs from Syndra accompanied each advancing kiss as Fiora continued her exploration. Her descent continued, her lips deftly navigating every rise and valley of the gorgeous landscape that was Syndra's body. Giving each part of her its due. Lower still she made her way, until she found herself positioned between the Sovereign's legs, her entrance still slick from their recent joining. Fiora placed a hand on each leg, stroking them softly as she trailed kisses on either side inwards along Syndra's inner thighs. She hovered over her now, a slight twitch here, a shiver there..telltale signs that Syndra could feel Fiora's hot breath against her.

First, a soft kiss into which Fiora poured all her feelings. Gentle, yet profound. Then she pressed her mouth firmer against the mage, her tongue pressing outwards to explore. She felt Syndra's hips move slightly as she licked her, and closed her eyes. Careful to not make moves too sudden, as she was sure the other would still be quite sensitive, she gently pushed her tongue inside, savouring the intimacy of the gesture and how Syndra's walls moved around her. Bliss.

Syndra did not listen to her words, far too caught up in the moment… It also did not help that Fiora was muffled by Syndra's neck that she found herself at home to. "Hm?" She replied, making it obvious she was oblivious to Fiora's loving words. Perhaps it was for the better.

Slowly, her hand began to caress obsidian strands as they lay there. But soon she would find Fiora lowering herself instead of basking in the afterglow, and when Syndra understood Fiora's intent. Well, she did not mind. "I'm still rather… Sore. Be careful." She mused, her hand following atop the other's head and urging her on as Fiora sunk lower and lower.

"Mm. So good to me." Syndra purred as she felt Fiora finally find her home betwixt Syndra's thighs, the mage's legs instinctively curling around Fiora's shoulders as the other began. Arching her back at the contact, her hips would buck forward. The hand that held Fiora's head had a harsh grip as she felt the other truly dig into her, Syndra's expression that of ecstasy as she bit her lip.

Far be it from Fiora to fuck Syndra so mercilessly and not give her a well deserved 'massage' to the offended area afterwards, the duelist could be quite the caring lover at times. Syndra would take note of this for the future, to repay the other. For now, however, she would simply enjoy the tongue that reached every inch of her. Eyes shut, and hips would grind against each movement, successfully allowing Syndra to, essentially, fuck the other's face with each buck of her hips.

A unique sensation from the rhythmic pulsing of her walls indicates the mage's climax and Fiora loses herself in the feeling of those hips trembling slightly. She moves to sit up now, still positioned between Syndra's legs as she lays there panting softly. A climax less overwhelming than those Fiora gave her prior, though still satisfying in its gentle delivery. Fiora wipes her face with the back of her hand, her eyes following the meandering path of those white gold locks as they made an intricate pattern on the floor.

Compared to now, such a relieved feeling of satisfaction with a tinge of exhaustion, the Fiora of fifteen or so minutes ago felt like another person entirely. From another life, even. The frustrations and demands of the Laurent household beat down upon her day by day, like a torrent of rain against a tin roof. Sometimes she could hand it with the stiff upper lip of her fellow demacian gentry. Other times, like tonight, it would be too much, and she would seek release. Be it through a grueling training session or…this. A furious domination of her lover. Such that for even just a moment, Fiora could feel some sense of control.

And tonight, it seemed that Syndra had known what she needed, despite being accosted in such a wild, desperate manner. Tracing idle circles on her inner thigh, she took in the sight before her: Shattered wood framing the lithe form beneath her not unlike stained glass, and she, a framed goddess. She knew how to spell out her lust for Syndra in every kiss, every bite, every movement of her body against the other. Showing her vulnerabilities, however-

She moved forwards between Syndra's legs, resting herself against the other in a close embrace while supporting herself enough to not crush her with her body weight. Light kisses dotted Syndra's cheek.

"I said…I love you. That's all." She said to the mage, clear and unyielding, swallowing her shyness, knowing that those words carried as much weight as every action she'd performed tonight, and more.

Syndra was, by all means, a woman who never put much thought into emotion. She knew many things, though. She knew Fiora had a tendency to only ravage her like this when she was angered by her work, or stress pushed down upon her with her family. Syndra also knew Fiora had a tendency to get more… Affectionate afterwards, or in her drunken stupors.

She also knew, quite well now, that Fiora's affections during these times… Words, or otherwise, were quite genuine. Somewhere along the line, Fiora had fallen for Syndra… The mage knew this, and she did not leave. Her reasoning for this was rather set with the fact that she quite likes Fiora, and the sex they have.

A hand caressed itself idly across Fiora's cheek as Syndra sunk into the hardwood of the floor (and the broken table), eyes trained onto her own platinum tresses that littered the floor. Had her hair tie come off in the midst of things? She was almost certain, considering her hair flowed around at its full length (which was, by all means, quite impressive). Either way, they offered sanctity away from Fiora's gaze.

To say the words left her uncomfortable was an understatement. Each time Fiora felt the need to push them upon Syndra, the mage couldn't help but hide her flustered features. Whether that be behind her many platinum strands, her headdress, and on occasion, her wine glass, it didn't matter. As long as she did not have to respond to the other verbally.

 _Verbally._

Once Syndra regained herself, from both her orgasm and her lover's needless confessions, she would sit up. Idly pushing Fiora to the side, giving her a quick peck on the lips to indulge her in her affectionate state. "I know." She silenced the other quietly, pressing a elegant finger to Fiora's lips. "Now shush, I have to fix the table you broke."

Shakily and slowly, she would stand as to remove herself from the mess. Dragging Fiora along with her, but more so using the other as support to get her up after the duelist insisted on such rough play with Syndra's upper half. A quick wave of her hand, the pieces of the table gathered up in her magic as they seemingly put themselves back together of their own regard.

Once the table was brought back together and sturdy, the magic disappeared from it. In its stead, Syndra would lean against it. A hand idly playing with the tattered fabrics of Fiora's shirt, thinking she could fix that too; she wouldn't though, for obvious reasons. Then, out of nowhere, she made a request.

"Carry me to bed." Well, more of a demand. But more than Fiora usually had gotten out of Syndra, usually the sovereign would simply clean Fiora's mess and either head home or make herself at home in Fiora's bedroom. Never would she engage in such intimacy, perhaps Fiora was truly beginning to have an effect on her.

As a finger caressed along obsidian strands, it became certain the duelist has had an effect on her. Syndra is in love.

She simply does not want to admit it.


	6. 負傷者 (Modern AU)

PLEASE NOTE: This a drabble based in MODERN AU surrounding Syndra and Fiora.

The cold steel of the knife moved delicately across the pasty skin below it, a trail of blood being left in the wake of the blade as it cut deeper and deeper to reach its goal. A slow and steady hand making precise cuts, azure hues watching delligently as the talented digits worked the knife. A single cut and… Damn it!

"And 'ow exactly do you expect me to do zis if you keep moving?!"

Came the infuriated voice of one Fiora Laurent, whom in response was met with a sharp and amused laugh from the source of most of the blood that stained her favorite carpet. A frown etched it's way unto the brunette's sharp features, and to make a point, she drove the knife with harshness on the next cut into the other.

A low and pained hiss left the lips of her companion, instinctively moving the offended flesh away from Fiora's touch. "Come now, _mon cher_. I was simply joking." Another laugh echoed through the room as Syndra eased her shoulder back into position to allow the other to continue her work, and soon returned the sharp pain of a knife sliding intricately across her skin.

Fiora only scoffed in response, ignoring the other's teasing remarks. What was this woman? A bullet in her shoulder and still everything is a game to her. Ridiculous! She should be thanking, no, praising the brunette for finding her when she did, or she would undoubtedly be dead right now. Well, with the amount of blood Syndra was losing, that was still a possibility.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." Syndra purred, tilting her head to allow lavender to find their way onto azure.

"Zat is what you zink." Scoffing once again, Fiora would not meet Syndra's gaze. Her focus too intent on the current goal at hand; removing this pesky bullet from the mafia woman's shoulder. A frustrated groan left rosy lips, azure hues narrowing in anger at the offended shoulder. "By ze God's, woman! Why won't you simply let me take you to ze hospital?!"

"Because this is easier." Syndra replied simply, her free hand idly twirling a strand of platinum between each digit as she gave Fiora a toothy grin.

Azure orbs shot up to give Syndra a lengthy glare in response to her snarky comment before returning onto the wound. She had gotten quite a bit of work done, she could see the bullet that lay deep within the flesh now. It was just a matter of making a path to reach it. Luckily for Syndra, Fiora was an expert with maneuvering a blade due to many fencing lessons in her younger years. A forgotten talent of hers when she began learning business, but clearly still useful.

Furrowing her brows, Fiora repositioned the knife once more. Much to Syndra's dismay, as made evident by the annoyed grunt that left the blonde woman's lips from the sudden sharp pain that shot through her shoulder at the awkward cut. A slow and careful slice was all it took… One more cut, and… **Yes!**

"Hold ztill." Fiora demanded as she layed the knife by side, Syndra nodding in response as she watched the knife clatter atop the hardwood of the table and Fiora reach one delicate hand to grab a pair of tweezers.

"I hope those are sanitized." Syndra snickered, Fiora rolled her eyes. The brunette taking no joy in Syndra's careless attitude to her own state. Here Fiora was attempting to remove a bullet from the other's shoulder, quite possibly saving the woman's life, and here Syndra was treating it like a joke. A long breath of air was released from Fiora's lips, regaining her composure once more.

With a steady hand, Fiora maneuvered the tweezers into the offended shoulder. Using her free hand she would move the skin with her digits (which earned a very pained whine coming from Syndra) to allow her proper sight and pave a proper way to the bullet for the tweezers. With precision she would grip the bullet between the two metal pieces that connected the object, and…

"Wait!"

"What is it now?!"

"I don't think…." Syndra murmured quietly, looking away shyly.

"You don't zink what?" Fiora would spit back, her eye twitching in anger.

"I don't think I'm ready for you to be inside m-" Syndra couldn't even finish the joke, she simply began laughing out loud. Falling backwards in the moment, and unfortunately for her, pulling back on the tweezers that Fiora held in place within the wound. Managing to drag (or rather force) the bullet out with her fall. A loud grunt of disapproval was heard as she hit the floor, the lids of her eyes sealing shut tightly as she registered the pain she inflicted on herself by ripping that bullet out of the already injured shoulder.

A hectic yell of " _Syndra_!" was heard.

Then black.

Eye lids opened slowly, registering her surroundings… She heard a voice, though very quiet or perhaps her brain simply refused to register whatever was being said to her.

"Hm?" She said warily, lavender hues squinting in the ongoing blurriness that covered her vision to make sense of what was happening.

"Idiot!" Replied the same voice the mafia woman had heard before her little fall, and Syndra could only laugh to having heard it again. Mind you, with a bit more restraint than her last outburst.

To this, she simply received a hard slap to the top of her head by Fiora. Ironically, the same hand that held the tweezers prior. "'Ow stupid can you be?! You could 'ave died!" Came the uncharacteristically worried (and very, **very** angry) voice of the business woman.

"I was fine, dearest." Syndra purred back teasingly, that was before the blurry vision faded and she could make note of the woman's face properly now; and the expression it carried. A frown etched its way upon the blonde woman, slowly she would attempt to raise a arm upward to cup Fiora's cheek. However, she was forced to retract it immediately due to the pain still subsiding in her shoulder.

To this, Fiora placed her own hand upon Syndra's cheek and cupped it surprisingly gently. She was, of course, not one for any gentle gestures; but with Syndra she would allow it. Besides, the mafia woman was probably far too drugged on pain killers to even remember such a tender moment. So she would allow it, just this once, to show a certain level of… Affection, for the other.

"I could 'ave lost _you_."

"I kno–" Syndra, for once in her life, cut herself off from her remark. "Come here." The mafia woman would tilt her head upwards slightly, and with hesitance Fiora would lean downward towards her. When she was within distance to the business woman, Syndra would place a small kiss upon her nose.

"I'm sorry."

In a tender motion, a hand would run across the stitches that now etched themselves into the mafia woman's porcelain skin. It felt oddly relieving, despite the sharp pain that shot through Syndra upon feeling something move against her wound. When azure would meet lavender once more, there was a certain shine to them that Syndra would never think to have seen in those seas of blue. Fiora, knowing she has captured the attention of the other completely now, would give a nod of confirmation to tell Syndra she was forgiven; or at least would be… In time.

Syndra was sure to remember this night for years to come.


	7. 夢 (Modern AU)

Note: This takes place in a MODERN AU setting for Fiora & Syndra!

" _It's been a long time since I have dreamed of anything…_ "

The platinum strands twirled around her form as the wind picked up, the leaves of the nearby cherry blossom tree that were not strong enough to hold onto their branches fluttered along the cool breeze as they fell. Circling the woman that was once below them and intertwining with the platinum of her hair, creating a beautiful symphony of color in the wind as the sun set behind her. It left a picturesque image for one to behold, but only one person would be there to appreciate such beauty.

Aquamarine hues bore into the vision from behind the blonde's back, appreciating the sight before she would move in; hoping to catch her lover by surprise. Unfortunately, the times where Fiora could catch Syndra off guard were rare and few. It was no surprise when she turned her head, and greeted Fiora with a warm grin. " _愛するバラ_ , you are late…" Syndra scolded, holding her hand out to be willfully taken by Fiora's own.

Pressing her lips against the porcelain skin, soft like silk, the taller of the two grinned down at her. "Apologies, _mon amour_." Fiora replied sincerely, not bothering to explain herself. Syndra knew well now that if Fiora was late to be in the other's company, it was not of her own wishes. The days where Fiora would choose to do something else besides be by Syndra's side were rare and few, she did not wish to have anything happen to Syndra again. Not after last time.

"I'll forgive you, this time." Syndra teased as Fiora sat next to her, the dark haired woman offering her coat to the other. "It is quite cold." She stated as her acceptance of the offer, curling into the fabric that Fiora placed around her. A low hum emitted from her throat as the two fell into peaceful silence, there was not much to talk about and Fiora did not like interrupting Syndra when she was in thought.

Well, _sometimes._

"Syndra." Her crimson bang fluttered in the wind as she spoke out, covering most of her vision for a brief moment before she turned her head and the wind repositioned her hair to obscure her vision less. "You and I…." A slender finger fell upon those of thin pink lips, hushing Fiora from speaking further. There was a brief pause in this action, allowing Syndra time to think.

"Sometimes." She began, the wind blowing fiercely against the two. But neither seemed to budge. "In the winds of change, we find new direction." Syndra stated simply, the wind blowing against them as if to insinuate her point. "However." She paused once again, leaning her head on Fiora's shoulder as lavender peered up and captured that of azure. "I hope that whatever direction it takes, at the end I will still find you."

A sharp intake of air, and Fiora would nod to the other. The dark haired woman shifting to curl her arm around Syndra's form, and slowly leaned down to hover just above rosy lips.

" _Boss._ "

"What?"

" **Boss!** "

Abruptly, she awoke to the face of Fiora being replaced by that of Lam and Wolfrick. They stared down upon her with concern, worried she had passed out upon the couch and was victim to another night terror. " _Another nightmare?_ " Lam questioned softly, reaching a hand outward only to be pushed away as Syndra stood herself.

"I'm fine." She stated simply, a normal response when she was awoken so abruptly from her sleep but this time it was not a lie. The two stared at each other awkwardly, but accepted the reply as their boss left the room. What was with her? She never acted like that after she slept, she almost seemed… Happy? How strange.

"It has been so long since I have not been plagued by nightmares." She murmured to herself as her heels clicked down the hallways, the main art pieces beginning to blend together as she walked. Arriving in her quarters she would sit upon her bed, to slumber at one's desk is rather unconventional after all. "Perhaps I should… Sleep, more often." The words fell into the silence as she lay her head upon her pillow and curled herself softly into the fine fabrics of her bed.

For once in a long time, she willfully gave herself into her tired state.

Anything to revisit what once was hers, if only in a dream.


	8. 個のハートでも、君を愛しているというのは表現しつくせない (Modern AU)

_'A hundred hearts would be too few to carry all my love for you.'_

The words came out stumbled and awkward as they left the French woman's lips, certainly her tongue far different than the Japanese woman's own. Fiora had been practicing for months to recite this phrase, working on her Japanese vocabulary with a private teacher hired by her parents after quite a bit of insistence on Fiora's part. She was to marry into a Japanese family, it would only make sense that she knows the dialect; correct?

No, that was far from the reason she asked for such a thing. But it made a good excuse for her parents to agree to such a thing, despite the young Laurent wishing for it for a far different reason. There was only one woman whom she wished to teach her of the Japanese tongue and heritage, and it was certainly not some bag of wrinkles that her parent's had hired. However, if she was to learn from her fiancée rather than them; that would spoil the surprise she had set in place for the other.

Fiora was never one to care for traditions, especially ones as silly as birthdays. But this was different, it was _Syndra's_ birthday and she absolutely had to do something for it. She knew the other was never one for such things either, and that was what made it more difficult to think of something to do for her fiancée. She knew that Syndra was one for either extravagance or simplicity; the choice here was obvious, given Syndra's take on celebrations.

Syndra's party itself was extravagant anyway, the amount of money that was spent by her parents was well into the thousands. The party that Syndra was willfully taken away from only minutes after it started by her fiancée, Fiora knowing well that it was a prime opportunity because of Syndra's distaste for idle chatter that parties often tended to have (especially ones thrown specifically for the young heiress).

A few moments into Fiora rather awkwardly speaking her loving phrase in Japanese in the courtyards of her fiancée's estate, Syndra burst out laughing.

"That… Was awful."

Fiora's face was akin to a sad puppy upon hearing this, she thought she recited the Japanese phrase fairly well! As she was about to speak of her sadness upon hearing Syndra's response, she was cut off by a set of lips upon her own.

"But lovely, you're learning." Syndra praised, running her hand along the woman's sharp cheekbone and jawline. "I could've taught you better than whatever teacher your parents hired for you, though." She teased, her gaze softening as she saw Fiora's face light up at the realization that she succeeded.

"But then it's not a surprise!" The young Laurent grinned ear to ear, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms lovingly around the other. Behind Syndra's back, Fiora held a small black box. The intention was obviously clear, and Syndra would have made a remark about it if she had seen it; something sarcastic about the two already being arranged and thus the need for a proper proposal pointless. But, when Fiora had her mind set on something…

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." The black haired teen stated, her jaw clenching nervously. She thought this through, it was just a matter of doing it… Why was she so flustered? Perhaps it was because she was doing this so early, the original plan being upon their graduation; but she just could not wait! Even if they only had one school year left, she **needed** this. Now, all she had to do to accomplish this goal was… Nevermind, the more she thought about it the worse this nervous tick would get.

Syndra was curious now, it was not the norm for Fiora to use such a tone or take so long to state whatever it is she wishes to say. Her fiancée was normally up front, speaking her mind the second a thought comes into it with Syndra. Not that the blonde haired teen minded, she enjoyed hearing the other's whimsical remarks or strange ideas that she thought of on a whim. "What is it, _愛するバラ_?" She finally asked, breaking the silence of the night air.

This caught Fiora off guard as Syndra's soothing voice pierced the silence, the young Laurent quick staggering slightly away from the other. "I, uh." Damn it! She sounded foolish! "I wanted to ask you somethin–"

"Well, are you asking me or are you simply talking to me?" Syndra jested, taking a step forward to even the distance once more. Her hands placed upon Fiora's chest as the other fiddled with something behind her back, what was she hiding? Syndra would find out.

With determination in her features, Fiora began to unwind her arm from behind her back. "I know this seems unnecessary, but…" She smiled as her form finched downwards, hinting into what was in store for Syndra as her knee descended slowly; and as soon as the birthday girl was to open her mouth to protest the act, she was abruptly cut off by the sound of a young boy cheering in the background.

" _先輩_ , are you going to kiss her?!" The young boy jested, attempting to run over to his older sister to undoubtedly wrap his tiny arms around her leg, but was stopped by a delicate yet firm hand upon his shoulder. "Awe!" He sounded rather disappointed, but halted his running regardless.

"Dearest, go back inside." Came the soft and soothing voice of Syndra's mother, the boy knowing better than to question his mother and reluctantly headed back towards the large estate. For a moment, she paused and an awkward stillness filled the air.

"Mother…"

"You two are so cute!" She then proclaimed, catching both of the younger women by surprise. Especially Fiora, who had long since hid the box within her jacket pocket.

Normally, Syndra's mother was one of quiet refinement, but that seemed to be all but gone at the moment. The older woman had been waiting quite some time to catch the two in the act, knowing full well of the romantic intent behind the two beyond the marriage that was arranged for them at birth. She simply wanted to capture it with her own eyes, proud of the fact that such a questionable arrangement had turned out so… Promising, for her daughter.

"Wait! Let me get a picture!" She then stated, causing Syndra to immediately back away but was caught by Fiora's arms around her.

The black haired woman smiling cheekily as she held onto the smaller of the two so she could not move, resting her head upon her shoulder. "Just do it, it'll be fun." Fiora coaxed the other, and Syndra obliged as she relaxed her muscles and leaned back into the embrace. "Good!" Another grin, despite being interrupted by her future mother-in-law.

As the camera raised and the bright flash filled her vision, Fiora did not mind that she was cut short in her proposal; she had an entire year to enact her grand gesture, and an entire life time with Syndra to do everything else.

"Happy birthday, _mon amour_."


	9. Je T'aime

"Mon cher?"

"….."

"Syndra…?"

"Mm."

If there was one sure-fire way to upset Fiora Laurent, it was to ignore her; twice, for that matter. Decidedly done with attempting to call her lover, the duelist stomped into Syndra's office in annoyance. Quite the loud entrance at that, Fiora still adorned in her dueling attire, causing her well crafted silver sabatons to echo loudly through the room. Yet, even with this obnoxious presence now entering her study, Syndra still claimed ignorance to her presence.

The mage had been doing it quite a lot lately, blatantly ignoring Fiora without a reason. It had taken the duelist some time to notice this new behaviour, but the second she did she had sought to put an end to it. Her first attempts being that of good intention, setting up a romantic outing in the gardens and surprising her lover with it. Knowing this was amongst Syndra's favorite date locations, Fiora doubted this romantic action would fail. However, when Syndra saw it, she had the nerve to stand Fiora up and claim she had work to be done.

Needless to say, Fiora didn't take such an excuse lightly. The woman had a quick temper to match her fiery personality, and Syndra had certainly set a flame to it. No, the next confrontation over this was certainly not going to be friendly, to say the least. Made apparent by how Fiora clapped her hands roughly down against Syndra's desk, one of her arms sweeping across the hardwood of the structure and throw the mage's many papers onto the floor.

To this, Syndra finally looked up, a small twitch of annoyance appearing in her eye for a moment upon meeting her gaze onto that of aquamarine. "Was that necessary?"

"I have been calling you for the past twenty minutes." Fiora replied, huffing lightly; it took absolutely all of her willpower to not throw Syndra out the nearest window. She loved her, yes. But it is an indisputable truth that Syndra was, by far, the most nerve wracking woman in the world when she wanted to be. "Why haven't you answer?"

To this, Syndra seemed to grumble out an inaudible response. Her gaze averting itself from Fiora, which did not go unnoticed by the duelist. This only caused Fiora to become more heated, circling the desk to kneel at level with Syndra. Once positioned, she gripped the mage's chin between her index finger and thumb to force the woman's gaze upon her own.

"Why are you doing this?" Fiora stated far more firmly this time, aquamarine narrowing their gaze upon that of lavender.

Syndra's own expression faltered at the hard stare quickly, Fiora tended to have that effect on her at times. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, a surprise considering how rare apologies were from the mage. It cause Fiora to ease, if only a little; knowing that she hadn't upset Syndra if the woman was apologizing for her negligence.

"I simply want to be left alone." Syndra then finally added, attempting to avert her gaze from Fiora once more. She was very clearly upset, well, clear to Fiora at least. All the little things gave it away; the way her nose scrunched when she talked, the soft sound of frustration emitting from her throat, and the denial of eye contact every other sentence. Syndra only got this way when she was particularly troubled over something, and Fiora was intent on finding out on what that was.

"You know I do not plan on going anywhere, mon cher." Fiora replied, her hand moving to reposition itself upon Syndra's cheek and cup it; her thumb running soothingly across it to help coax the sovereign out of her obvious anxieties towards the conversation. "And I am not allowing you to leave, not until you reveal to me what is troubling you." She then added, azure boring themselves into lavender the entire time as if to say 'it is fine, you can tell me' and reassure Syndra of her adoration for the blonde woman.

It was unlike Fiora to get this way, to show such delicate care for another. She was a graceful, precise, and merciless warrior who fought people to the death on the daily, it was not in her nature to be…. Kind. However, Syndra's equally ruthless and noble nature earned the woman's respect, and in it, Syndra had also earned Fiora's love and adoration. Naturally, the same could be said about how Syndra felt towards Fiora, the two often sharing a softer side most would never even think these women to be capable of. Though strange, the two worked in a perfect harmony with these similarities; a dance for only the two of them to enjoy (and they did so quite often).

It was because of this, and many other reasons, that Syndra opted to stop beating around the bush with her lover and simply get to the point. "Three nights ago, I dreamt of my mother." She admitted, almost shamefully. At the top of Syndra's list of things she despised talking about, it was her mother; followed closely by Master Isao (though seeing the stain upon her temple wall often brought discussion of him regardless).

Fiora did not know the story fully, having only met Syndra's mother once when she was only a young girl. The duelist remembering the older woman as noble, tall, with the distinct scent of smoke. Not cigarette smoke, like… The smoke of a building set ablaze. Fiora was never a fan of the woman, their only brief interaction being Takashi kicking the young Laurent out of Syndra's room when they were children after the child coaxed the blonde girl to show her more tricks with her 'forbidden magicks'. The older woman threatening Fiora with God knows what if she dared to enter that part of their home again, calling the young Laurent a 'ruffian' and 'unfit to hold the Laurent name'.

Ah yes, she remembered it fondly.

Naturally, Fiora had guessed by now that Syndra was not the biggest fan of her roots. Whenever the duelist had brought the subject of family up, she would only ever get greeted by an annoyed side glance from Syndra that spoke very clearly that this was not something she wished to speak about. Naturally, Fiora never pressed the matter; she was far from being someone to judge another over their relationship with their parents, after all. However, some form of curiosity always lay deep in her mind over the topic.

It was not like Syndra to be so defensive over something, leaving Fiora with the clear assumption that whatever had happened was not an… Ideal circumstance for her lover. It would also leave her guessing that whatever dream Syndra had, it pressed on the mage quite heavily. Fiora did not know why, but the very idea that Syndra had slept on this feeling for the past three days without her help, caused her heart to swell with guilt (despite the fact she did make multiple attempts to help the other woman).

Upon Syndra finally admitting the root of her troubles, Fiora gently wrapped her arms around the mage's shoulders and ran her fingers in a diligent caress along the lengthy platinum tresses of Syndra's. Neither of them being the type to engage in needless sentiments, or faux words, Fiora opted to offer Syndra a silent comfort; knowing that was the better option for both of them.

This worked quite well, made apparent by how quickly Syndra eased and found herself in that familiar spot in the crook of Fiora's neck. It took some time, but she eventually wrapped her arms in return to Fiora's embrace; a deep sigh escaping rosy lips and hitting along the pale skin of the duelist's neck. The mage being quite grateful Fiora did not press the matter of what exactly upset her, and simply opting to help ease her tensions. If there was one thing Syndra despised, it was awkward talks about…. Feelings.

Fiora, luckily enough, often felt the same; so it worked out well for the two.

After what felt like only moments, but was likely an hour or so, Fiora finally released her grip and reclined backwards to give the other some room. Upon fixing her eyes upon Syndra once more, she was happy to see how the mage's features softened and how lavender finally did not shy away from her gaze. A hand once again reached forward to gently cup Syndra's cheek, her thumb brushing against it in a soft and reassuring motion. Fiora finally breaking the silence as she whispered fondly to her lover, two words that caressed Syndra's ears like the finest silk and offered her a love that was taken away from her so long ago.

"Je t'aime."


	10. Beginnings

If there was one thing Syndra despised about her family, it was the constant need for them to throw gatherings and offer other houses invitation to visit them. Yes, The Miyamoto household was no stranger to well… Strangers; but Syndra absolutely hated it. Despite her mother's hopes for her to be a beautiful social butterfly, with goals to find the girl a proper suitor to carry the Miyamoto name with honor; Syndra was more akin to a socially reclusive cat.

The young Miyamoto did not enjoy the company of snotty nobles, nor did she want to indulge her mother in finding a rich suitor to wed her. Syndra wanted one simple thing, and that was to play. You see, Syndra was a very gifted child, possessing innate magical potential that often scared the pampered guests that entered their home. No matter how Takashi tried to prevent her daughter from scaring away other nobles, Syndra always ended up using her 'special gift' in one way or another and ended up being sent to her room as to prevent any more incidents.

However, today was different. Today Takashi had opted to simply leave Syndra locked in her room before the guests had even arrived, unwilling to risk the young girl ruining a possible connection to a wealthy and renowned Demacian family. To Syndra's understanding, it was the utmost importance to impress this family, apparently their guests have close connections to the royal house and a vast wealth. Truly a worthwhile ally to have, especially with Noxian soldiers constantly at Ionia's doorstep.

A tie that cannot, by any means, be put at risk by Syndra acting out (as she often did). Not that the child minded, she was perfectly fine with spending the day to herself and doing what she loved most; practicing her gift. Though Syndra's powers were not endorsed by her family, nor her peers, she loved it far too much to give it up. The meaningless insults to her person, and harsh screams earned from her parents meant very little to her. Syndra did not care, nor did she regret her choices.

No matter what they say, she would continue to practice her gift. Again, again, and again. They would have to take the very magic that ran through her veins to get her to stop.

That being said, it was no surprise that Syndra actually quite enjoyed the time to herself today. Sitting alone in her room, she would weave her fingers through the waves of magic she had released. Letting out a deep breath as her shaky and inexperienced hands molded the gas into several solid forms, her favorite being that of several small spheres. As they rotated around her, Syndra couldn't help but have a smile stretch across her crimson stained lips. There were no words that could stop the happiness she felt doing this…. This, THIS is her calling. She knew that.

What she did not know, however, was that she had an admirer watching the entire display from afar. Too engaged in her own work, she did not notice the pair of aquamarine hues watching her in awe from just outside her window. Those curious azure orbs belonging to no other than the young and ever intrepid, Fiora Laurent.

One might have wondered how the young girl managed to find Syndra in the first place, seeing as the blonde's room was stationed at the highest point of the Miyamoto home. Well, as it just so happened, Fiora's favorite activity was climbing up the thick bark of the many trees that dare challenge her ability to do so and stare down at any passerbys…. Until she was inevitably dragged back down by one of her older brothers or the butler.

Lucky for her, the Miyamoto home was so intricate and the thick foliage of Ionia made it much easier for her to lose her 'babysitter' and do what she loved most. A fact she was quite thankful of, now that she was bestowed with the sight before her. The young Laurent had never seen anything like it before, and it was marvelous. The way that the mysterious girl managed to create different shapes and the like with only the touch of her hand…. It left Fiora absolutely mesmerized, she had to know what this girl was doing.

It was upon this decision that Syndra would hear light 'taps' on her window, taking her a moment to actually snap out of her trance and look to find the source of this noise. An inquisitive brow shot up as Syndra eyed the window, taking a moment to comprehend how or why a strange face was looking through it. She was almost tempted to ignore it due to her distaste for social interaction, but curiosity got the better of her as she hesitantly walked across the room and got a closer look at the little tree climber.

The first thing Syndra noticed was those sharp aquamarine hues and their gaze that never left Syndra's features, as cliche as that sounds. Her eyes were just so... Fierce. A burning flame growing within them, Syndra saw it well. The second thing she had noticed was her foreign features, leading Syndra to assume this was one of the children associated with the Demacian family visiting them. She couldn't help but question why this girl was up here, rather than with the rest of them.

It didn't take long for Syndra to finally slide the window open, getting a much clearer view of her intruder. "...Who are you?" She finally inquired after moments of silence, lucky that she was taught common at a young age or she would have been unable to communicate with her new visitor. "You shouldn't be here."

"Fiora Laurent." The obsidian haired girl chimed back, daring to climb along the branch of the tree and step into Syndra's room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, madam...?" A bow of respect was given, and the young Laurent reached forth to grasp one of Syndra's hands. Once taken, she lay a kiss upon it; much like 8 strange.

This didn't go unnoticed by Syndra, almost thinking this girl was, well, a boy for a moment. If not for the feminine name, she may have very well made this assumption. "Syndra." She finally replied, retracting her hand shyly. "You shouldn't be here." Syndra repeating once more, crossing her arms defensively to her chest. This was the first time anyone else had been in her room aside from her parents... She could only hope Fiora hadn't seen anything.

"Mademoiselle Syndra..." Fiora repeated, her obvious accent dripping off the girl's tongue but the name rolled fondly off it. "I apologize for my intrusion, I was simply awestruck by your display." She then added, noticing Syndra's obvious discomfort with the situation. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the blonde downstairs; how strange. It was no matter to Fiora though, she was not one to judge; seeing as she should be in attendance there as they speak.

"My... What? You shouldn't--" It took Syndra a moment to catch on to what Fiora was saying to her, the blonde's features lightening slightly as her arms loosened in her front. "Y-you liked it?" She finally questioned back, lavender hues staring at this new girl with interest. No one had ever complimented Syndra's magic before, Fiora must be talking of something else.

"Yes. It was amazing, how you materialized those things from only the tips of your fingers. Truly magical." Fiora replied, almost dreamily. She was so used to being forced into norms that only bored her, seeing such an abnormal sight was amazing to her. The only feeling she could compare to it was when her brother allowed her to wield one of his rapiers, how it fit so perfectly in her hand. "Will you show me it again, mada-- Syndra?"

Syndra paused, pondering over the request. Was this girl only asking her this to inevitable mock Syndra's ability? It wouldn't be the first time... But she seemed genuine, awfully so. If Fiora was lying, then she was a damned good liar. "I suppose so..." The young mage finally responded, stepping back slightly from Fiora and extending her hands outward. In them, a light began to materialize that soon become a gas that Syndra could mold between her fingers tips.

Fiora looked on in clear interest, bravely stepping forward to look closer at the display. Azure orbs following each sparkle of magic in front of her in awe, and watching in wonder as Syndra was able to force this strange gas to her will. Amazed when the other managed to turn what was once gas into a solid sphere, composed of... Gods know what, but it interested the young Laurent to no end.

Upon seeing Fiora's admiration for her gift and knowing now that the other girl was not lying to her, caused Syndra's lips to twitch upwards ever so slightly. No one had ever appreciated her in such a way before, not in the way Fiora had. Brimming with a newfound confidence, she began to twist and morph the sphere in her hands once more. Lavender orbs focused deeply onto their task, brows furrowed in determination.

After several moments of struggling to form the shape she wished for, the image before Fiora became clearer and clearer. In Syndra's hands, a rose began to materialize and form it's shape. As it finally set its shape, Syndra allowed it to fall delicately into her hand. Though it was shaped perfectly to that of a normal rose, the clear sparkle of gold twisted into it made it clear it was not your everyday foliage.

"It's beautiful." Fiora finally said, straightening herself to look properly at Syndra. "Thank you for showin--" Before Fiora could finish her sentence, she was abruptly cut off by Syndra shoving the unique rose at her.

"... For you." Syndra finally spoke, explaining her strange actions. Her hands pushing forward once again, shoving the flower into Fiora's chest. A clear crimson tint took over her features, beginning to feel embarrassment over her gesture. Did Fiora hate her? The first person to enjoy her gift, and she already messed up. Damn it! She closed her eyes shut, turning her head to the side. How did she always manage to mess up everything she did? Fiora probably hates her no--

"I love it." The other girl finally chirped, accepting the unique rose and holding it tightly to her chest. "You didn't have to do that for me, mademoiselle... But I am glad you did." She added, taking a step closer to the other. "Roses are my favorite." A grin stretched on the obsidian haired girl's features, gaze finally meeting onto Syndra's own.

When Fiora stepped forward, Syndra took a step back in turn. "They're my favorite, too." The blonde replied, fidgeting awkwardly. Truth be told, Fiora reminded her of a red rose, but she was far too embarrassed to admit that.

Several moments would pass, the silence at first being awkward but soon comforting as the two gazed upon each other. A sense of familiarity filled both of them, and soon Syndra's uncomfortable demeanor dropped. The young mage relaxing now, finding comfort in Fiora's strangely endearing company. The young Laurent, for her part, was busy admiring Syndra's long hair and rare lavender hues. This Ionian girl, she was so different... Simply looking upon her caused Fiora's heart to swell slightly.

After what felt like hours, but was likely only a few minutes; Syndra finally spoke.

"Fiora, would you like to, perhaps-" Before she could finish, she was abruptly cut off by the familiar creaking of her door being opened. Takashi slipping into her child's room, her features contorting into that of anger upon noticing the other child in the room.

"What is this?!" Her mother questioned in a angry whisper, marching over to the two children and grasping Syndra by her arm. "I told you, you are not allowed to have anyone in here. It is dangerous." Takashi condemned her child, before turning her attention to Fiora. "And you should not be here, what would your parents think?" She pointed an accusing finger at the girl, her other hand still keeping it's harsh grip on Syndra's arm.

Knowing she had gotten herself into trouble, Syndra slinked back from the entire ordeal. However, Fiora had never been one to be talked down to in such a manner, and watching the older woman cause obvious pain to her new friend made her swell with a newfound anger. "Leave her alone!" The young Laurent huffed, her tiny hand gripping onto the adult's forearm in an attempt to stop the other from touching Syndra.

This only seemed to set Takashi off more, and it wasn't long before the older woman opted to let go of Syndra's arm and focus her full attention on Fiora. "What did you just say?" Were the first words to leave Takashi's mouth, followed by several different insults to the young Laurent. After several moments of the older woman scolding Fiora, Takashi finally opted to throw the girl out of Syndra's room. A harsh threat being given to the 'ruffian', ensuring Fiora wouldn't think to return.

But of course, the only thought going through Fiora's head was how and when she could see Syndra again. The whole ordeal only strengthening her resolve in how much she wished to see the blonde again, never having felt such a connection to another before. She needed to see Syndra again, she had to...

Unfortunately for her, when the Laurent family had returned to Ionia; Syndra was gone. When attempting to find out what had happened, she was never met with a straight answer. Frustrated, she finally decided to do some detective work for herself to find her answers. Climbing the same tree she had the first time, she was lucky to find Syndra's window being opened. Crawling inside, her heart jumped into her throat as she had expected to be met with the sight of those familiar lavender hues greeting her.

However, she was only met with emptiness. The only sign Syndra had been there was her familiar scent, and many of her things strewn across the floor. It caused Fiora's heart to sink, knowing that she would not see Syndra again. Defeated, she sat in the room for a few moments solemnly. That was, until, something stuck out to her on the floor. Quickly she came to her feet and strode towards the familiar object, reaching down to inspect the item.

A small smile stretched across her lips as she realized what it was, knowing deep down now that no matter what was to happen; Syndra's fate was intertwined to Fiora's now. With this item, she knew Syndra would return to her someday.

In her hands, she held a rose.

...Her rose.


	11. Cause It's You That I've Been Missing

_You better dance all night  
You gonna make it right  
Until we all fall down, we all fall down  
'Cause it's you that I've been missing_

Such events only showed themselves rare and few, a beauty so vibrant it should be preserved. In the halls of The Royal Palace was where this splendor took place, a gala hosted by none other than The King himself. Every inch of each room decorated with the utmost care, the dance floor being the center piece of it all to coax young couples into passionate dancing. Yet, when I speak of beauty this evening; I mean not the beautiful decor that has been set inside The Royal Palace. You must understand, galas are often held within the royal walls and often were that of grandeur (as is royalty, after all).

No, what was beautiful is what every set of eyes in the room looked upon with such disdain. Syndra could feel their piercing glares since she had been dragged upon the dance floor, after much protest to stay by side. Her attendance had been scorned the entire evening, being Ionian was hard enough; but when your date was that of the same gender… Well, it certainly did not help her reputation. Not that she had ever been one concerned with such trivial matters, she simply did not enjoy being the center of every other guest's attention. So lost she was in the stares of disdain upon her form, that she missed a very important set of azure that looked upon her with such admiration.

The Laurent home was one of many strong noble homes in Demacia, and the most notable one at the moment due to their current _chef de maison_. Fiora Laurent was certainly a woman of different qualities, much like Syndra, she often attracted unwanted stares and uncalled for disdain to her person because of her choices and lifestyle. Though, the duelist had grown far too used to these eyes upon her and cannot she particularly cares of their insinuations about her person at this point. Of course she didn't, why would she? There were far more important things to attend to; such as the beautiful woman she currently led to the dance floor.

One of true power and skill does not dwell on such petty subtleties, after all.

 _Top of the world, peak of my high  
Don't look now I just took flight  
Apocalypse now, we own the night  
Got two choices surf or fly  
Skate or die, sink or swim  
Crash or fly, look within  
I do not let this bullshit phase me I see lights and I go crazy _

" _Petit lilas_ , you must relax for me to help you learn." Came a soft whisper to Syndra's ear, earning a shiver from the shorter woman (much to Fiora's delight). Having been asked to dance, Syndra's first reaction being to use the common excuse of 'I do not know how to dance, I will watch'. It seemed she had overlooked that blatant fact that Fiora was a woman of determination, and it was very rare when the duelist did not get her way. This only ending up in Syndra being dragged upon the dance floor under the pretense of Fiora teaching her how to waltz, all the while trying to avoid unwanted stares.

The taller of the two chose to lead, Syndra following Fiora's steps perfectly. It did not take long for it to become quite clear that Syndra knew well how to dance, and she was exceptional at it. But there was something that continued to hold the mage back from showing her real talent in the art, and it bothered Fiora to no end. Not only has Syndra lied to her, but she is restraining her ability. It was so very unlike Syndra…. It did not take long for Fiora to speak up of her complaints.

" _Mon chérie, y a t'il un problème?_ " Fiora finally questioned in old Demacian, a language not many at the gala would know thus allowing Syndra to speak freely without any curious ears hearing them. She had a keen eye, and could take a guess at why Syndra was acting this way; but she wished for the other to tell her. More than anything, she would always respect Syndra the way that the mage has always shown her the same. That meant never to force Syndra's tongue, no matter how much she wished to.

Syndra seemed to clear her throat awkwardly at the question, continuing to follow Fiora's steps; though slower now. " _Ce n'est rien, les regards du public tout simplement…_ " She began to reply (her Old Demacian only made choppy due to her Ionian accent lacing each word), stopping herself only when she heard her own words. When had she ever cared of the view of others? Her name had been slandered long ago, and this was a feeling she should be accustomed to. Yet, still….. As lavender orbs finally rationalized what was in front of them, they would follow the intricate contours of Fiora's neck and jaw all the way up to meet her gaze upon that of azure filled with concern.

It seemed she had been missing the entire event of the evening, the true grandeur of the festivities lay right in front of her this entire time and she simply ignored it. The way azure hues sparkled vibrantly in the lighting, how fitting Fiora was decorated in golden jewellery, and the way her silken black dress hugged her form so well and contrasted perfectly with the pure white of Syndra's own attire. The mage could not help but kick herself mentally for her foolishness, being so concerned with the stares of the many nobles that occupied the halls of the palace. At this realization, she had also completely halted her steps.

Confused, Fiora opened her mouth to question Syndra once more. However, the mage spoke first. " _Pourrions-nous sortir un momen-_ " Syndra stopped herself, realizing that Fiora only spoke to her in Old Demacian due to the mage's apparent discomfort moments ago. "Could we step outside for a moment?" She then questioned, this time allowing the full sentence to be spoken freely. Her hand pulling upon Fiora's own, encouraging her to take the request. While curious with the request and Syndra's change of tune, Fiora gave affirmation to allow Syndra to guide her away from the other party goers and onto the impressive balcony at the far end of the dance hall. Once there, Syndra turned to Fiora and offered her second hand.

"Shall we continue, 最愛のバラ?" Syndra offered, her brilliant ruby lips pulled into a elegant smile. How could Fiora say no to such a thing? The duelist took her partner's hand, and began where they had left off. This time, it was apparent that Syndra did not hold her talent in the art back. The two moved in a exquisite and perfectly tuned dance, feet almost seeming to blend together in how fluid they motioned with each other. For what felt like an eternity, they danced under the beaming light of the stars transfixed in the obsidian night sky.

 _Cool is the wind, dark is the sky  
Blackbird sings in the dead of the night  
Take these broken joints and get high  
Take your worries kiss 'em goodbye  
Tonight has been so amazing  
I see you and I go crazy  
You put me into this trance  
I hear music lets dance _

"You always seem to find new ways to impress me, _ma plus belle rose_." Fiora finally broke the silence, feeling need for a small break as she slowed the pace of their dance. She had always known Syndra to be a being of elegance, though due to the mage's usual demeanor Fiora would have never pegged the other to be a dancer. She was impressed, enthralled with the sight. It was…. _Extravagant_.

Perhaps it was the drinks, perhaps it was the moment; but the words Fiora had used made Syndra's heart flutter in anticipation to be closer to the other's form. Always such a charmer, Syndra usually not being so susceptible to the duelist's lush compliments and beautifully crafted words; though, this time it had managed to bring a crimson tint to stain the pale skin of her cheeks. She would hide this by burrowing her face into the woman's shoulder. "It is no surprise I possess talents you have not seen, as I hold so many." She finally replied, her confidence attempting to flood over the other various emotions she was feeling at the moment.

" _Mon chéri_ , you will never cease to amaze me. With you follows a grace and discipline that even challenges my own, and I have longed for so many years for an equal worthy of my attentions." Fiora purred back, choosing to egg Syndra on. How rare it was to catch an opportunity where her words inked in honey would have any effect on the other, perhaps Syndra had finally began warming up to her (Gods know Fiora had already began to warm up to Syndra, as well). Or perhaps the moment triggered something in Syndra that Fiora too felt, and the words were a necessary sacrifice in attempting to capture the picturesque scene the two were engaged in. Fingers laced themselves tightly in the ivory blend of Syndra's dress, bringing her closer. "Parfait." Fiora whispered into the other's platinum strands. "Parfait, parfait." She continued, hands running shamelessly along Syndra's curves in appreciation to insinuate her point.

Usually one to move away, stop whatever force chose to manhandle her in such a way…. She did not, not this time. Only did she move closer, adhering to Fiora's hands as they wished only to bring Syndra's form closer to Fiora's own. She could feel those intense azure hues scaling down her frame, following each contour of her body and even with this knowledge; Syndra still did not budge. Syndra's own hands finding their own placement along Fiora's neck, and finally did the mage's face come into view once more. It seemed at this point Syndra did not care, or perhaps cared to much; made apparent by her next action. Ruby lips finally gifting themselves to that of a pale pink in return for the lush compliments that had escaped them prior, interlocking it felt like centuries they had been away from each other (even so this was the first time they had met).

 _I be bold like a leopard, fierce like a lion  
Like an eagle flying across the sky, and they wonder why  
When they ponder on the creation of his majesty  
I believe in we, I believe in you and me  
As we swim upon the ocean, swim on the sea  
Won't you please come with me, running up into the hills  
And the trees we can fall down through the tumbleweeds_

In life it is not uncommon for one to drown themselves in the thoughts of finding their other heart, the half that makes them a whole. These two had never graced such thoughts, drowning only in the difficulties and trials life had thrown at them. Perhaps that is what made them such a perfect whole. Two fierce, unbound souls that hold fire in them that only each other can handle as they have become so accustomed to the heat of their own. While disastrous to most, burning down everything around them as they danced along life like an uncontrollable wildfire; these souls would dance beautifully with one another upon meeting. Because at the heart of each fire, burns a passion that only wishes to be ignited by another of their own passion.

This passion rang true in their kiss, one that had never been intended yet was so very welcomed. It was evident they had both felt it as Fiora's hands latched upon Syndra's hips had pushed her upon the back of the balcony, hoisting the smaller woman up so she may wrap those elegant legs around Fiora's frame. Syndra's own hands wandered, from the back of the other's neck did they venture all the way to the woman's chest and allow Syndra to feel Fiora's heart race under the intense moment that pushed down upon it. A passion so hard to contain that it could only manifest in action, as it was impossible to describe in any language the two could speak.

Though, as all good things do, their kiss came to an end with a soft bite upon Syndra's lip as Fiora pulled away to catch her breath. It felt like an eternity since the two had saw each other as lidded eyes opened themselves to stare upon the face of the person they had been engaged with only moments ago, and the two took a moment to examine each other's features to see if each of them felt the intensity of the moment the same way. The answer was yes, which only caused them to engage once again in the heated passion they abandoned seconds ago.

"Mon cœur vibre."

A kiss on the lips, eagerly returned by Syndra.

"Il rêve de ta beauté."

Feather light kisses along her jaw, causing a slender neck to incline invitingly.

"Ma rose parfaite."

A longing kiss against her neck, a soft purr emitting from ruby lips.

" _Je vais te faire le mien. Peu importe le coût._ _ **Mine**_ _._ "

An intense bite upon the pale flesh, a flinch could be felt from above. It was only now that Fiora would raise her head, azure focused on that of lavender as if it was the only thing it could see. The duelist's hand reached upward, tucking now loose strands of platinum behind Syndra's ear. Lithe fingers then tangled themselves behind Syndra's head, pulling passionately upon platinum tresses to bring the other closer to where she needed to be; right in front of Fiora.

"You are what I long for. I will have you, _ma fleur_. Every inch of your heart will be painted with my name."

Syndra did not say a word, as Fiora's words rang true; and she had already succeeded.

 _I will be our king, you will be my kingdom  
I will promise to sing them _


	12. update

Hey guys, what's up?

Just a general update, and also a question for you fellas.

So up until now this has just been me collecting one shots of Fiora and Syndra from my RP blog for Syndra, thus why you see their characters (mainly Fiora) personalities shifting and the circumstances changing between them.

HOWEVER I do have an actual story in line for these two that I've made a timeline for, and just needs to be written out.

I work two jobs, I also am looking into going to school while trying to balance rent and those jobs. But, if enough people are interested, I'd be more than willing to try and make time to write this story out.

Just PM or review this chapter letting me know if you are. :) thanks!


	13. home

Syndra exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding, eyes shutting themselves tightly as she leaned back in her chair. Her head lay back on the top of the chair, a very different look from her usual postured self as she slunk downwards in her seat. Exhausted, that's how she felt. Sometimes there wasn't any more energy to deal with everything, and she just felt completely finished.

It got tiring. Constant rumors, misunderstandings of who she is, people trying to tell her how she should live her life that she fought to have in the first place. It was as if people took more time to think of how Syndra should live her life than how much time they took to think of their own lives, and how they don't have anything to do with hers. No one truly understood Syndra's train of thought, why people tend to annoy her or how she feels when people get intimidated by her presence. It became frustrating having to listen to it day in and day out, what people believe they thought of her when they hadn't even met her before. To be feared when she did nothing to threaten them, how she only wished to be seen as just anyone else would be. She may be powerful, but she is still human.

Another brief sigh, and she opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling. Yet, something was obscuring her view. A brief pause, and a smile pulled itself on ruby stained lips. Not a short smirk, not a courteous smile; a genuine smile that she never shows in public. One that offers a certain vulnerability to it that is never given, that Syndra chooses not to show.

What was told was not the truth, there was one person who truly understands why Syndra is the way she is. As, she too, is the way she is for the same reasons. Fiora was a kindred spirit to Syndra, having also spent a majority of her life being told that who she wanted to be was not who she was supposed to be. That people feel the need to correct Fiora for the simple act of being alive, how her day to day life is filled with people questioning why she was the way she was or fearing her for being different… And, of course, her killing them in turn for dishonoring her– but still.

Skilled fingers let their touch be known as they traced along Syndra's shoulders, slowly pushing down the fabric of the blonde's kimono. "Long day?" Fiora mused to her lover, azure hues drifting down to admire the beautiful art that was inked into the skin of Syndra's shoulder. Fiora adored it, each and every intricate detail that Syndra had put into each art piece that lay on her skin. Tattoos were such a rarity in Demacia, Fiora did not know why. They looked beautiful, albeit she has only seen Syndra's own… So, she may be a bit biased.

"A long life, really." Syndra jested in turn, closing her eyes as she felt that familiar touch on her shoulder begin to knead gently at her skin. For someone with such a gruesome career choice, Fiora did always have a surprisingly gentle touch to her at times. "I've missed you." She then added, her voice no longer teasing as her eyes reopened and stared at the woman above her.

Aquamarine orbs fell onto that of lavender as Fiora felt Syndra's gaze on her, the duelist could not help but to dip down to steal a soft kiss from her partner. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you." She replied in turn to Syndra's comment as she brought herself back up, removing her touch from the blonde's shoulders as she circled around to the front of the chair. Kneeling down on both knees before Syndra, she wrapped her arms around the mage's waist and sighed as she buried her face into the uppermost part of her lover's stomach that remained uncovered by the blonde's loose kimono.

Syndra did not flinch as Fiora came closer, and more than welcomed the embrace as she leaned forward and wrapped her own arms around Fiora's shoulders. Syndra's head hung low as she tried to get as close as she could to Fiora in this position, long platinum tresses began to fall down and shroud the duelist like a curtain. "Are you okay, my heartlight?" She inquired in a short whisper, a hand moving upwards to caress soothingly at obsidian strands.

"Should I dare ask you the same thing?" Fiora's replied though her voice was muffled by Syndra's form, the duelist soon tilting her head to the side so that her cheek may lay against the blonde's abdomen as she spoke. "I become restless when you leave, I feel you're accountable for at least half the deaths in Demacia in your absence… Mademoiselle Syndra, you have to stay with me– for the sake of this city-state."

"You're insatiable." Syndra chuckled fondly, that same smile she held earlier returning to her features. "I suppose you will have to give me good reason to stay then, darling." She then added, knowing full well this will prompt some much needed affection from the other.

"So it is told, so it shall be done." Fiora responded as she moved her head back to the bare of Syndra's abdomen, pressing feather light kisses upon her lover. Of course, she knew exactly what Syndra wished for; there was no one she would love to give such affection more to. Lips leaving their trail with light magenta stains as Fiora slowly worked up Syndra's body, leaving her mark along Syndra's abdomen and soon reaching between the other's breasts where she could feel a familiar heart beat lightly touch her lips as she continued.

Syndra leaned back to allow herself to receive this onslaught of affection from her lover, laying herself against the chair properly now as Fiora continued. Soft gasps and short giggles escaped ruby lips from each time she felt those warm kisses against her skin, Syndra awaiting patiently for Fiora to eventually find her lips.

But Fiora took her sweet time, savoring each taste of her partner as she finally reached Syndra's neck. Knowing this was a particularly sensitive place, the duelist (of course) was obligated to press particularly sloppy kisses against it; taking her sweet time as she heard Syndra squeak happily each time Fiora managed to gain one from her. It was only after a few fleeting kisses to Syndra's jaw that Fiora found herself finally upon her lover's lips, hands pushing down on the chair as she pressed herself against Syndra to make sure she did this right. Her kiss was deep, passionate; trying to convey that of how deeply she felt for Syndra. How she wished the other would simply stay like this with her. Here, forever.

But it soon ended, as they were only humans. They required a pause, catching their breathes for a moment as they attempted to be as close as they could be in such a _small_ chair. "You make a very convincing argument, my heartlight." Syndra spoke up first, a certain warmth swelling in her chest that made her completely forget how exhausted she was only a few minutes ago.

"I never lose." Fiora returned proudly, her hand reaching up to place itself over the light glow that now emitted from the left of Syndra's chest; right where her heart would be. It was only recently Fiora had learned what Ionians mean when they say 'heartlight' to one another, having had to do quite a bit of research on the subject when Syndra first called her such a thing. Ah, but there was no mention of most Ionians having a literal light emit from their chest; Fiora concluding this was obviously a work of Syndra's magic.

But most importantly, Fiora also came to the conclusion that it was absolutely the most endearing and adorable thing she had the pleasure of witnessing; especially from someone who tries to come off as coldly as Syndra does. She had noticed many things about Syndra recently, now that she was aware of the fact her lover's power manifested itself through emotion. How Syndra's skin released a soft vibration when touching Fiora, or how those platinum tresses seemed to circle around the duelist protectively when they stood side by side. Her favorite though, of course, was the way Syndra's eyes literally lit up when she saw Fiora after a long period away– just like they did right now.

It was in this embrace that Syndra all but forgot about what had been bothering her prior, knowing that Fiora must feel the same as they no longer held a sadness in their eyes upon gazing at each other; only the love they felt at this moment. Only Fiora could calm Syndra like this, making the blonde feel weightless despite the storm that she carried around within her. In turn, only Syndra could make Fiora feel truly safe to be herself; there was no need to fight anyone with Syndra's presence there to accept her for who she was.

For a very long time, Syndra believed The Celestial Fortress to be her home. For Fiora, House Laurent was the place she was raised and grew up in and what she believed to be her home. However, it was only recently that the two realized neither were where they would come back to at the end of the day if given the choice. Where they want to return to, whether it be in a magnificent house, a flying fortress, or even something as grotesque as a cardboard box… It did not matter, it only mattered that the other was there. It was now they realize that their home whenever they're with each other, this was home.


End file.
